Golpe do Destino
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Máscara da Morte nunca imaginou que uma simples viagem à Asgard mudaria radicalmente a sua vida! Fancic completa!
1. Chapter 1

**GOLPE DO DESTINO**

Atendendo a pedidos, resolvi fazer uma fic com um dos personagens mais complexos

de Saint Seiya. Uns gostam dele, outros simplesmente o odeiam...mas,

particularmente, sempre gostei dele. ¬¬

Considerado um vilão...poucos tentaram escrever sobre seu passado. Mas não

resisti ao desafio de transformar uma pessoa como Máscara da Morte em um

herói...quer dizer, anti-herói! ¬¬

Espero que apreciem a fic...sugestões ou críticas...podem mandar! Sou uma

excelente ouvinte!

Capítulo 1:

Ele está sonhando novamente...Seu sono é sempre perturbado por esse pesadelo que

o persegue desde menino.

Uma criança...um menino, de mais ou menos seis anos, de brilhantes olhos azuis

corre atrás de uma bola vermelha. Então, ele a alcança e ouve as risadas

divertidas de seus irmãos e de sua irmã. Ele se vira e os vê...exatamente como

eles eram anos atrás. Valério, o mais velho e protetor, Dante sempre brincalhão,

seu melhor amigo e a meiga e gentil Ângela, que sempre o protegia das

provocações dos mais velhos.

Ele era o caçula, e era amado por todos.

"Giovanni!" -ele ouve a voz serena de sua mãe chamando-o.

Ele a vê, ao lado de seu pai. O menino chamado Giovanni larga a bola e corre até

os braços de sua mãe, que se ajoelha para aninhá-lo em um abraço carinhoso.

"Meu pequeno Giovanni..." -ela dizia com um sorriso meigo.- "Sei que terei muito

orgulho de você, um dia..."

Então, o sonho feliz se transforma...o menino está sozinho agora. Sangue...em

suas roupas, em seu rosto, no chão, pelos móveis da casa e sobre os corpos sem

vida de sua família...ele ouve as risadas dos assassinos...e nada pode fazer.

Estático, ele vê um dos homens recolhendo seus troféus. Essa família serviria de

exemplo a outros que ousassem desafiar seu patrão novamente.

Indefeso, ele vê o homem erguendo um facão e desferir um golpe no corpo de seu

pai, separando a cabeça de seu corpo...Giovanni grita...e desperta!

Suado, ofegante...o homem pragueja e amaldiçoa seus pesadelos! Nunca contara a

ninguém sobre esses sonhos, jamais contaria! Não queria que pensassem que ele

era um fraco.

Ele não era um fraco! Nunca mais seria um...Giovanni Mastrangelo era um

fraco...Mas, Máscara da Morte de Câncer, desconhecia o significado dessa palavra

e abominava os fracos.

Olhou pela janela e viu que o sol começava a surgir...amanhecia! Suspirou

desanimado ao lembrar que Atena o chamou para uma conversa. Ele já sabia qual

seria o conteúdo dessa conversa.

Dizendo um palavrão, ele se levanta e vai tomar um banho, para despertar de uma

vez e afastar qualquer lembrança de seus sonhos perturbadores. Vestiu sua

armadura dourada de Câncer. O protocolo exigia que a usasse sempre que fosse se

apresentar para alguma reunião com Atena.

Andando pelos corredores da Casa de Câncer, Máscara da Morte observou as paredes

vazias que outrora exibiam seus troféus. Desde a luta na Batalha das Doze Casas,

quando Shiryu de Dragão o derrotou, as cabeças desapareceram...e agora que Atena

estava no comando de novo, e ela lhe devolveu a vida...achou melhor que antigos

hábitos fossem esquecidos.

A deusa Atena abominava qualquer ato desumano. E diversas vezes ela o lembrava

de que deveria se portar como um verdadeiro Cavaleiro de Ouro e lutar pela

justiça. Sinceramente, não conseguia imaginar a razão da deusa tê-lo trazido de

volta à vida juntamente com os demais cavaleiros dourados...e achava que a deusa

dizia absurdos ao falar que havia algo de bom nele, pois senão a armadura de

Câncer jamais o teria aceitado de volta.

"Não há nada de bom em meu coração." -murmurou baixinho ao subir as escadas até

o Salão do Grande Mestre.- "Nunca houve e nunca haverá."

Depois de um tempo, chegou ao seu destino. Adentrou o Grande Salão e encontrou

Atena sentada na cadeira do Mestre. Ao seu lado, estava Mu de Áries, que nas

ausências de Atena, quando ela precisava viajar e cuidar de negócios como Saori

Kido, ele assumia o manto de Mestre do Santuário.

"Máscara da Morte." -Atena o chamou, e ele se aproxima e se ajoelha em

respeito.- "Vamos falar de seu comportamento nos últimos meses."

"Meu comportamento?"

"Sim." -a deusa faz um gesto para que ele se levante.-"Tenho recebido muitas

reclamações referentes a isso. Tem provocado desentendimentos entre os demais

Cavaleiros, sempre brigão e ...não é nada cortês. Em sumo, anti-social!"

"Foi pra isso que fui chamado...pra que discutam por que eu sou anti-social?"-Máscara olhou aborrecido para os dois e reparou que Mu tentava em vão, sufocar uma risada.

"A briga que teve com Kanon foi a gota d'água nessa história! Por isso, eu tomei uma decisão." -ela o olhou de uma maneira que dizia que não queria ser contrariada.- "Terá que melhorar suas maneiras e seu temperamento...então, irá representar o Santuário em um festival em Asgard. Como meu embaixador."

"QUÊ?" -Máscara da Morte esbravejou.

"Isso mesmo que você ouviu." -a deusa lançou um olhar para Mu que tentava

segurar o riso.- "Será muito bom para você realizar uma missão diplomática, mas

como eu não sou nenhuma tola em deixar que vá sozinho..Mu irá com você."

"QUÊ?" –Mu gritou.

"Exatamente, Mu. Jamais deixaria Máscara da Morte ir sozinho. Você irá

acompanhá-lo nessa viagem." -Atena se levanta.- "Partirão para Asgard amanhã."

"Se assim desejar, senhora Atena."-Mu diz fazendo uma reverência.

"Puxa-saco."-Máscara da Morte resmungou, fazendo Atena e Mu o fuzilarem com os

olhares.

Assim que saem do salão, Máscara da Morte explode.

"Isso é demais! Eu terei que ficar no meio de um bando de Pavões gordos,

sanguessugas e sedentários, que só sabem puxar o saco daquela tal de Hilda!"

"Puxa, que bela descrição da família real de Asgard!" -disse Mu irônico.

"Num começa, Mu!" -Máscara avisou.- "Eu vou nessa porque não quero queimar meu

filme com Atena. De todos no Santuário, eu sou o mais visado por ela...mas é bom

nenhuma nobre gorda tentar chegar perto de mim ou eu mando todos pro Yomotsu!"

"É por isso que eu vou com você...para mantê-lo calmo e equilibrado." -disse

numa serenidade que irritou Máscara da Morte.- "Além do mais, é só uma festa!

Vamos pra jantar, beber, dançar...Estamos em tempo de paz agora! Acabaram as

batalhas! Ao há nada em Asgard que possa nos preocupar...ou te perturbar."

"É. Espero que tenha razão."

Asgard...

"Você tem que desposar sua prima!" -disse o Barão Gunnar a seu filho.- "Só assim

poderemos continuar a cuidar de seu legado."

"Pai. Não se preocupe." –Hannor, um homem bruto de cabelos e barbas ruivas e

olhos verdes, respondeu jogando um pedaço de carne para os cães e se divertindo

ao vê-los brigarem por ele.- "Mesmo que Maeve não queira, não tem muita escolha.

Os pais morreram, o irmão ninguém tem notícias há meses...ela está sozinha. Uma

mulher fraca e sozinha. Ela sabe que não tem ninguém."

"Sua prima pode ser qualquer coisa, mas não é uma fraca! Ela irá se rebelar

contra essa decisão!" -replicou a baronesa, que até aquele momento só ouvia a

conversa.

"Como seu filho disse, mulher. Maeve não tem escolha!"

"Sim" -completou Hannor.- "Quem duvidará da palavra de um fiel súdito de Hilda.

Será o devaneio de uma garota que quer atenção contra a honra de um nobre. Além

do mais, se ela me desafiar, terei que castigá-la daquela vez."

A baronesa desviou o olhar. Ela sabia o que o filho havia feito, e se perguntou

se aquela criatura vil poderia ser realmente seu filho. Ele era uma serpente,

como o pai.

"Além do mais, o meu irmão foi tolo o suficiente de me nomear o guardião dos

bens de Maeve até que ela se case...e nós sabemos que isso só poderá acontecer

quando ela aceitar você, meu filho."

Uma corda pendia sob a janela do quarto de Maeve. Vestindo-se com roupas de seu

jovem criado Senet, a jovem desceu, alcançando os jardins da casa de seu tio em

pouco tempo.

Senet, seu pai Ulrik e a velha criada de confiança Grinnhilld, esperavam com um

cavalo selado.

"Você demorou, milady." -disse Ulrik.- "Pensávamos que havia sido descoberta!"

"Meu tio é um grande idiota!" -disse Maeve montando no cavalo.- "Enquanto ele

planeja 'meu casamento' com o parvo do meu primo, irei até o palácio Valhalla e

resolverei essa questão."

"O que importa é que está aqui." -respondeu Senet.- "Vamos embora, antes que

percebam a nossa fuga."

"Sim." -Maeve cobriu os longos cabelos dourados com a capa, havia determinação

em seus olhos azuis.- "Vamos agora."

"E que as deusas do Destino nos protejam." -exclamou Grinnhilld, fazendo um

gesto se abençoando, e beijando um dos muitos talismãs que usava em seu pescoço.

Amanhecia quando Maeve avistou as grandes muralhas do palácio Valhalla e

suspirou aliviada. Ainda tinha receio de ter sido descoberta e estar sendo

seguida por seu tio.

Sir Gunnar era um homem cruel. Maeve sabia que o tio era capaz de castigá-la

severamente por ter fugido. Tempos atrás ele havia feito coisas incríveis para

se apossar dos bens deixados por sua família e desconfiava que ele tivesse

alguma participação no desaparecimento do irmão. Mas não temia por sua vida, e

sim por aqueles que lhe eram fiéis e lhe ajudaram.

Jamais se casaria com Hannor...estremecia só de pensar na possibilidade. Jamais

se casaria com homem algum, pois não tencionava aceitar caça-dotes. O problema

era que precisava de um marido para ajudá-la a ser independente, reaver seus

bens e se livrar do jugo de seu tio e primo. Mas esse marido teria de aceitar

suas exigências.

Era o Festival da Primavera, em homenagem à deusa Freiya. Haveria pessoas de

todo o reino e de países vizinhos. O local perfeito para encontrar um homem que

atendesse suas expectativas. Será que encontraria alguém disposto a aceitar sua

proposta?

Naquela tarde.

Salão de Festas do Palácio.

"Essa maldita roupa coça!" -Máscara da Morte reclamou pela décima vez a Mu,

que já revirava os olhos impaciente.- "Me sinto ridículo! Odeio essas roupas de

mauricinho!"

"O evento exige que nos vestimos socialmente, Máscara da Morte." -explicava mais

uma vez.- "Está parecendo um velho ranzinza reclamando de tudo. Só mais uns dois

dias e iremos embora."

"Não sei se agüento mais uma hora sequer com esses esnobes." -resmungou.

"Vou ali conversar com Siegfried." -avisou.- "Vê se não arruma problemas."

"Vê se não arruma problemas."-repetiu fazendo uma vozinha irritante.-"Até parece

que vivo procurando problem..."

No meio do salão, reparou em uma jovem de rosto pálido, adornado por cabelos

dourados e expressivos olhos azuis que conversava com um grupo de senhores.

Embora prestasse atenção na conversa por educação, vez ou outra o olhar da jovem

percorria o salão como se procurasse alguém. Ela usava um vestido azul que

destacavam a cor de seus olhos e as curvas generosas de seu corpo.

Por um momento o olhar dela pousou sobre ele, mas logo ela voltou à atenção para

os nobres que a acompanhavam.

Um dos serviçais passou por Máscara da Morte, e ele o agarrou pela gola da

túnica, perguntando com toda a 'delicadeza':

"Quem é aquela moça de cabelos loiros e vestido azul?'

'A-aquela senhor...é lady Maeve."-respondeu o criado, sendo solto logo em

seguida.

Maeve afastou-se rápido do salão. Não encontrou ninguém que correspondesse as

suas expectativas. Muitos dos nobres que se sentiram atraídos por ela, deixaram

a impressão de que suas intenções eram o de aumentar suas posses à suas custas.

Estava se sentindo frustrada. Preferiu se retirar aos seus aposentos e

descansar.

Quem sabe teria mais sorte à noite durante o jantar? De repente, alguém a

intercepta pelo caminho.

"Ora, ora, ora...aí está você, minha cara."

"Hannor!" -ela fica surpresa, e apesar do medo o encara.

"Não devia estar surpresa. Saiba que eu jamais deixaria minha linda noiva por

aí, sozinha."

"Não sou sua noiva!"

"Há,há,há,...será que esqueci de dizer? Que já anunciei nosso compromisso. E não

vou fazer papel de palhaço, sendo rejeitado por você!" -ele a pega pelo braço,

machucando-a e sorri malicioso.- "Se ousar me desafiar de novo, Maeve...terei

que castigá-la de novo! Como daquela vez."

Aflita, Maeve não conseguia se mexer. A mão de Hannor era forte demais para ela

se desvencilhar.

"Quando meu irmão Erik retornar, ele o matará!"

"Vamos, Maeve! Sabe que Erik não vai voltar, e que você não tem escolha." -ele

acrescenta divertido.

"Por que tem tanta certeza de que ele não voltará?" -ela o fita com raiva.-

"Vocês tem algo a ver com isso?"

"Não diga tolices. Vamos voltar para a casa, agora!"

"Não! solte-me seu porco!"

"Você vai ser a minha mulher!"

De repente, escutaram uma voz profunda.

"Com licença.Tão no meu caminho!"

Maeve fitou o rosto do homem que estava no salão, ela o havia notado.E

sinceramente não havia apreciado a maneira que ele a admirava. Mas o homem

encarava Hannor com puro desdém.

"É. Estou em seu caminho?"-Hannor rebateu, nem um pouco intimidado.-"Se dá valor

a vida, dê a volta."

Máscara da Morte sorriu e voltou o olhar para Maeve.

"Do que o chamou?".

"Que! Eu...eu o chamei de porco." -Maeve não conseguia entender a pergunta.

"Diga-me, amigo." -Máscara da Morte o encarou com um sorriso divertido.- "Já viu

um porco voar?"

"Hã?"

De repente, Hannor sai voando de uma janela que dava nos fundos do castelo, indo

parar no chiqueiro, caindo na lama, assustando os animais e alguns criados que

presenciaram a cena, estupefatos.

Do alto da janela, Máscara da Morte olhava Hannor tentando se levantar e

escorregando na lama, caindo de cara de novo. Dando gargalhadas, ele se vira

para a moça que o encara incrédula.

"O senhor é um Animal!" -esbravejou.- "Poderia tê-lo matado!"

"Não se preocupe, não mirei nos porcos." -ele respondeu.-"Se bem que o Mu quando

souber vai torrar a minha paciência."

Maeve o encarou, e uma idéia passou em sua mente.

"Sabem quem ele era? Hannor de Lonnrot. Ele vem de uma das mais poderosas

famílias de Asgard!"

"E voa muito bem."

Ele não tinha medo do nome Lonnrot, como muitos o tinham. Pelo sotaque era

estrangeiro.

"Não devia estar defendendo ele." -ele falou de repente.- "Bah, não dá pra

entender as mulheres!"

"Eu não o estava defendendo!" -ela rebateu.- "Por mim...Hannor pode se afogar

naquele chiqueiro!"

Maeve suspirou, recuperando a pose e acrescentou séria.

"Obrigada milorde, por ter me ajudado."

"Não quero seus agradecimentos." -ela ergue a sobrancelha espantada.- "Mas se

quer me agradecer...agradeça assim."

Sem esperar, ele a abraçou e a beijou. O grito de indignação de Maeve morreu

diante da pressão dos lábios dele sobre os seus. Ela tentava empurrá-lo, mas era

forte demais. Acabou cedendo e entreabriu os lábios, permitindo que ele

aprofundasse o beijo.

Maeve se afastou dele e com uma expressão de incredulidade, deferiu um tapa na

cara dele pelo atrevimento.

"Você...Você é um animal!" -E saiu de lá, bufando de raiva.

Máscara da Morte sorriu, esfregando o local do tapa. Não sentiu nada, mas uma

coisa sabia. Ela beijava muito bem.

Continua...

Nota: A briga entre Máscara da Morte e Kanon, na qual Atena se refere ocorreu na

fic Intrigante Atração.


	2. Chapter 2

**Golpe do Destino**

**Capítulo 2**

Maeve entrou no quarto corada de raiva e indignação. Raiva por Hannor ter aparecido - a lembrança do que ele havia feito a ela lhe causou um estremecimento - e indignação por aquele homem tê-la tocado daquela maneira. Jurou que nenhum homem a tocaria contra a sua vontade novamente.

"Aquele canalha, grosseirão, sem pai,..." -e foi desfilando vários palavrões, diante dos olhares surpresos de seus servos.- "Como ousou me agarrar daquela maneira! É UM BOÇAL!"

"Por Odin, senhora!" -exclamou Grinnhilld, fazendo um sinal como se pedisse proteção a muitos de seus amuletos.- "De quem está falando?"

"É Hannor, não é?" -inquiriu Ulrik.- "Bem que vi o cavalo dele nos estábulos!"

"Não é o canalha do Hannor que estou amaldiçoando e sim outro canalha!" -esbravejou a jovem.- "Um estrangeiro...um animal!"

"Ora..." -disse Senet.- "Os únicos estrangeiros convidados para o Festival são dois Cavaleiros do Santuário de Atena. Ouvi os outros criados comentando."

"Do Santuário da Grécia?" -de repente, Maeve ficou interessada.

"Sim." -o rapaz confirmou.

"Perfeito!" -exclamou.

"Quê?" -os servos não entenderam.

"Um desses estrangeiros irá atender as minhas exigências." -disse.- "Acho que minha procura terminou."

"Mas, senhora...será prudente?" -disse Grinnhilld.-"A lua não está favorável...e isso pode trazer má sorte!"

"Lá vem você e suas pragas de má sorte!"-disse Ulrik.

"Sim...farei o que for necessário para me livrar dessa situação!" -e olhou para Grinnhilld.- "E você vai me ajudar. Hannor disse que anunciou nosso noivado!"

"Aquele miserável!" -disse Senet muito nervoso.

"Mais do que meu dinheiro, Hannor preza seu nome e sua moral!" -continuou Maeve.- "Farei com que seja humilhado publicamente de tal modo, que nunca terá coragem de me desposar, apesar do meu legado!"

"Mas e o testamento de seu pai?"-indagou Ulrik.

"Não precisarei me casar. Sei que Erik retornará. Por Odin, eu sei que ele voltará!" -ela une as mãos como se rezasse.- "Ele cuidará de mim, e nunca mais nenhum homem me obrigará a fazer o que não quero!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naquela noite.

"Por Deus!" -suspirou Máscara da Morte.- "Quem eu tenho que matar pra conseguir uma cerveja decente por aqui?"

"Até que a cerveja daqui não é tão ruim." -comentou Mu, deixando a taça sobre a mesa do jantar.- "O que está errado, desta vez?"

"Nada." -Máscara vê Hannor passando por eles, e sorri sarcasticamente.- "Oi, porquinho."

Hannor estremeceu de ódio ao vê-lo tão à vontade, resmungou alguma coisa e foi se sentar ao lado de outros nobres. Máscara da Morte não conseguiu segurar a risada.

"O que foi isso?" -indagou Mu com um olhar desconfiado.- "Você teria por acaso alguma coisa a ver com o fato de um homem ter saltado de uma janela nos fundos do castelo?"

"Eeeeuuuu!" -Máscara faz um ar inocente.- "Lógico que não! Na hora que o suicida estava nadando com os porcos, estava com uma linda garota!"

"Você! Uma garota!"

"É..." -ele ergue a sobrancelha com cara de quem não gostou do comentário.- "Por que a cara desconfiada?"

"Nada."

Máscara da Morte ia replicar o comentário de Mu, quando viu Maeve entrando no Salão de jantar. Ela usava um vestido cor de safira, os cachos dourados fartos escapavam do arco enfeitado de pérolas que ela tinha na cabeça.

Maeve foi cumprimentada por um casal de meia idade e se juntou a eles à mesa, não antes de lançar um olhar mortal a Hannor que ergueu uma taça para ela. E assim que ela sentou-se, o viu e fez um leve aceno com a cabeça.

O jantar transcorria sem maiores problemas, vez ou outra Máscara da Morte flagrava Maeve olhando-o. Depois de um tempo, ele levantou-se e sem pedir permissão ou cerimônia, sentou-se ao seu lado na mesa.

"Você tem algum assunto a tratar comigo?" -ela perguntou.

"Tenho...Por que me olha tanto?"

"Uma mulher não pode admirar um homem?"

"Depois de nosso breve encontro...achei que não olharia na minha cara."

"Senhor...embora seus modos sejam rudes." -ela o encara, falando pausadamente.- "Devo reconhecer que hoje me salvou de uma situação difícil."

"Tá falando do seu namorado?" -ele apontou para Hannor.- "O porco voador?"

"Ele não é meu namorado, ou noivo!" -ela disse nervosa.- "Ele deseja aquilo que jamais terá! Prefiro cortar meus pulsos a permitir que..."

"Tá, tá!" -ele levantou as mãos.- "Pode parar com o drama!".

Maeve suspirou, abriu a boca para dizer algo quando ouviu a voz de Hannor pedindo silêncio.

"Amigos." -ele disse erguendo a taça.- "Que melhor momento para anunciar uma boa nova do que no Festival da deusa do matrimônio? Nem eu imagino lugar e momento mais oportuno para anunciar o meu compromisso de casamento com minha adorável prima Maeve e que em breve estaremos juntos...para sempre!"

Ao ouvirem o pronunciamento, todos no salão ergueram as taças para brindar aos noivos. Pelo canto do olho, Máscara viu Maeve ficar vermelha de raiva.

"Puxa que cara convenci..."

O comentário foi interrompido, pois Maeve esmurrou a mesa, derrubando a sua taça, e falou com veemência:

"Não!"

Dizendo isso, ela saiu do salão, sobre os olhares surpresos de todos.

Hannor no entanto não se abalou, fez um comentário e os homens a sua volta deram gargalhadas, logo o clima de festa voltou a imperar.

Máscara da Morte pegou outra taça de bebida e a sorveu num gole só, e viu Hannor saindo do salão, provavelmente atrás da loira. Ora, não era assunto dele. O que aquela linda garota tinha com o porco ruivo não era do seu interesse. Então, por que se sentia incomodado com isso? Soltando um palavrão, foi atrás de Hannor.

Maeve andava pelos corredores, até atingir um jardim. Lutava contra as lágrimas, se sentia desamparada, mas não daria a Hannor o prazer de vê-la chorando de novo. Como gostaria de estar em casa agora.

Novamente lembrou-se de que não poderia voltar sem antes ficar livre de seu tio e Hannor. Lembrou-se de seu querido irmão Erik, sempre tão gentil e protetor, e de quem não sabia notícias há meses!

Em um momento de desespero, queria deixar as lágrimas rolarem livremente, mas um som logo atrás de si a assustou. Ver Hannor encostado em uma árvore perturbou-a. Ela recuou alguns passos, mas Hannor começou a andar em sua direção com um sorriso malicioso.

"Quero que se retire agora!" -ela disse com ódio mortal nos olhos azuis.

"Oh, Maeve, é assim que espera que nosso casamento seja? Cheios de brigas?"

"Não vou me casar com você!"

Ele continuava a andar em sua direção, com um sorriso malicioso e o brilho em seus olhos já demonstrava o que ele queria. Ela já havia visto aquele olhar antes e queria esquecer.

"Não me toque!"

"Desta vez...prometo que serei mais carinhoso."

Sem vacilar, ele chegou mais perto. Maeve era valente, mas não tola. Recuar seria melhor que enfrentá-lo. Desviou-se dele e correu até uma porta. Hannor era um homem forte e ágil. Ele a agarrou pela manga do vestido.

"Peguei você!" -ele gritou triunfante.

O tecido se rasgou, e ela conseguiu se libertar.

"Não pegou, não seu porco!" -Maeve disse e precipitou-se pelo corredor.

Furioso, Hannor a seguiu. Maeve correu o mais que pode e ao virar por um dos corredores trombou em algo, e antes que o impacto a joga-se ao chão, duas mãos fortes a envolveram pela cintura, puxando-a para mais perto.

"Oi." -Máscara disse com um sorriso.

Maeve não conseguia responder, embora soubesse que esse homem era um grosseirão sem modos, sentiu um certo alívio por ele estar ali.

"Vamos, Maeve...sei que gostará dessa vez." -disse Hannor ao aparecer e quando ele viu Maeve nos braços de Máscara, o sorriso confiante sumiu e assumiu uma expressão de ódio e surpresa.- "Você!"

"Eu." -ele respondeu, olhando-o novamente com desdém, soltando Maeve e dando um passo em direção a Hannor, que recuou.- "Que coincidência...nós três de novo aqui! Isso me lembra de algo..." -ele dá uma risada.- "Pra ficar igualzinho ao nosso encontro dessa tarde, falta só uma coisinha!"

De repente, Hannor grita ao ser lançado longe, desta vez caindo em uma fonte de outro jardim. Hannor ergueu-se tossindo e cuspindo a água que engolira. Máscara da Morte batia as mãos como se limpasse a poeira e ria.

"AH! Isso está ficando divertido a cada arremesso!" -Ele se virou para Maeve.-"Estou começando a gostar de brincar de arremessar porcos."

Maeve apenas o olhava e de repente deixou as lágrimas rolarem soltas e para a surpresa e acanhamento do cavaleiro, ela começou a chorar.

"Ei...por que...Para com isso! Droga! Detesto ver mulher chorando!"

"Desculpe, senhor!" -ela disse entre um soluço e outro.- "É que...faz muito tempo desde que alguém se dignou a me defender. Obrigada." -ela limpa as lágrimas com as mãos e respirou fundo para se controlar.- "Sou Maeve Lonnrot. E o senhor, quem é?"

"Hã...Me chamam de Máscara da Morte."

Ela ergue a sobrancelha surpresa.

"Esse não é seu nome verdadeiro. Qual seria..."

"Meu nome verdadeiro nem meus companheiros sabem!" -ele cortou ríspido.- "Só o contaria a alguém de confiança e sinceramente...não conheci ninguém que a mereça!"

"Perdão. Não queria ser indelicada." -(AIIII...que vontade de esganá-lo!)-ela pensou.

"Bem. Então, adeus!" -ele disse dando-lhe as costas.

"Espere, senhor! Por favor!"

Ele se deteve e a encarou, de certa forma, desconfiado.

"Que é?"

"Se não for muito incômodo...o senhor poderia me acompanhar até o meu quarto? Temo que Hannor possa fazer algo, quando perceber que estou sozinha de novo."

"Acha que o palhaço pode voltar a incomodá-la?" - ele indagou.

"Sim...e temo que desta vez ele..."

"Tá...eu te acompanho. Melhor do que voltar para o salão e ficar com aqueles pavões e com o Mu."

"Obrigada."

Eles andavam lado a lado no corredor e em silêncio. Máscara pegou-se admirando a beleza feminina, cujos cabelos dourados emolduravam o rosto alvo e de traços delicados, a curva do colo que o decote do vestido mostrava. Em que estava pensando, afinal? Permaneceria em Asgard mais um dia e não tinha tempo para se ater aos problemas daquela moça, ainda que linda!

Maeve deteve-se diante da porta de seu quarto e com as mãos trêmulas, abre a porta.

"Obrigada, senhor. Mas..." -ela hesita nervosa.- "Poderia pedir que fique mais um instante? Se não se importar?"

"Para que?" -estava ficando impaciente.

"Apenas o tempo para que eu me sinta segura. Minha criada está jantando agora, e quando ela retornar não ficarei mais sozinha."

"Certo."

Ele entrou e apressada, Maeve fecha a porta. Não poderia deixá-lo sair. Olhou para a mesa, sobre a qual havia duas taças e uma garrafa de vinho, previamente preparado por Grinnhilld.

"Gostaria de beber um pouco de vinho?" -ela ofereceu.

"Hum...quero." -ele olhou para ela, acompanhando seus movimentos enquanto ela despejava vinho nas taças e ofereceu para ele.

Aparvalhada, Maeve observou-o pegar o copo e engolir o líquido. Estava feito!

"Este vinho é bem doce!" -ele comentou.

"Vem da adega do palácio."

Máscara da Morte mal escutou a resposta. Piscou algumas vezes. As ervas que Grinnhilld preparou estavam surtindo efeito. A velha criada poderia parecer louca com seus talismãs e sua obsessão pela sorte, mas era uma especialista em ervas medicinais. Ele estava ficando grogue.

"Está se sentindo bem? Quer se sentar?" -ela sugeriu.

"Não. Tenho que.." -ele a encarou.- "Você é tão...linda!"

As palavras causaram uma sensação estranha em Maeve. Respirou fundo para tentar se concentrar no que devia fazer. Se tudo desse certo, Hannor seria humilhado e não teria coragem de jogar seu nome na lama e obrigá-la a desposá-lo. Estaria livre!

"Estou...tonto..."

"Deixe-me ajudá-lo." -Maeve o segura pelo braço e guiou-o até a cama.

Assim que se sentou, o efeito da poderosa poção impediu que ele resistisse por muito tempo. Ele gemeu e tombou na cama, inconsciente.

Maeve observou o homem que agora parecia profundamente adormecido. Primeiro, começou a retirar as roupas dele. O que não foi trabalhoso quanto havia imaginado, até desnudar o tórax musculoso.

Embora prometesse a si mesma que não o tocaria mais que o necessário, viu-se acariciando a pele bronzeada. Os dedos moviam-se devagar. Um suave suspiro escapou dos lábios dele. Maeve sentiu-se corar por inteira.

O que havia com ela? Não se interessava por aquele homem! Por nenhum homem! Eles eram indignos de confiança! Apenas confiava em Ulrik e Senet, que conhecia desde que era menina, e em seu irmão Erik, que praticamente a criou na ausência do pai. Em mais ninguém!

O que aconteceria ali era apenas uma maneira de alcançar um objetivo específico.

Antes de acabar de despi-lo, fechou os olhos, tomou coragem para remover a calça e jogar o lençol sobre o corpo másculo. Depois, ficou observando o homem adormecido na cama e uma pontada de curiosidade a dominou. Prendeu a respiração e, antes de entender o que fazia, estendeu a mão e levantou a beira do lençol com muito cuidado.

Ela arregalou os olhos ao contemplar a sua masculinidade. Hannor nem se comparava a ele! Vermelha com os rumos de seus pensamentos, Maeve o cobriu e balançou a cabeça, repreendendo-se por se tão tola!

Pegou um frasco debaixo da cama e despejou um líquido vermelho no lençol.Depois de esconder o frasco, começou a se despir. Deitou-se com todo o cuidado para se manter afastada dele, e suspirou. Agora tinha apenas que esperar que amanhecesse.

Continua...

Obrigada a todos que estão lendo essa fic...Obrigada por darem uma chance ao Máscara da Morte..hehehee..quem disse que os brutos também amam, acertou! Hehehe

Agradecimento especial a Madam Spooky que revisou esse capítulo e deu uma dica muito boa...obrigada, amiga!

Até a próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Golpe do Destino**

**Capítulo 3**

Na manhã seguinte, ainda acordada, Maeve escutou a porta do quarto se abrir. Como combinado, Grinnhilld aproximou-se da janela e abriu as cortinas. Virou-se para a cama e encara a sua senhora. Maeve sacudiu a cabeça, não podiam voltar atrás.

Grinnhilld assentiu e abriu a boca, emitindo um grito estridente que poderia despertar até os mortos.

O som era tão alto, que apesar de estar sob o efeito do sonífero, Máscara da Morte foi pego de surpresa e sentou-se na cama, e poucos instantes depois, focalizou o rosto de Maeve. Chocado, confuso, olhou para si mesmo e para a posição que ambos ocupavam na cama.

"O quê?"

Grinnhilld continuava a berrar:

"MINHA SENHORA, MINHA POBRE SENHORA FOI DEFLORADA!"

Máscara da Morte encarava Grinnhilld, e o seu olhar ficava zangado a cada palavra que a criada pronunciava. Levantou-se, enrolado em um dos lençóis.

"PARE DE GRITAR, VELHA LOUCA!"

Súbito, um senhor apareceu na porta do quarto, atraído pelos gritos. Logo atrás dele, outras pessoas apareceram. Abrindo espaço entre os curiosos, Hannor surgiu e encarou Maeve com uma expressão no mínimo, ridícula, de indignação.

Maeve levantou o queixo e lançou um olhar triunfante para o primo. E ele a olhou com ódio mortal, antes de sair. Logo, apareceram Mu e alguns guerreiros deuses. Mu colocou a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça, imaginando o que o cavaleiro iria fazer agora.

E Grinnhilld continuava a gritar.

"O que está acontecendo aqui!" -indagou Hilda ao chegar ao quarto, acompanhada de Siegfried.

Enfim, Grinnhilld parou de gritar, e em seu íntimo Maeve agradeceu o silêncio. Hilda fixou o olhar em Máscara da Morte e depois em Maeve, que ainda permanecia sentada na cama, agarrada ao cobertor.

"O que houve aqui?" -a princesa de Asgard perguntou de novo.

"Ele deflorou minha senhora!" -Grinnhilld dizia com uma dramaticidade exagerada.

"Isso é ridículo!" -berrou Máscara da Morte.- "Não houve nada! Onde estão minhas roupas?"

Hilda fitou a mancha de sangue no lençol. Espantado, Máscara da Morte também a viu e então confrontou Maeve. Ele lançou um olhar raivoso a ela, antes de voltar-se aos presentes.

"Saiam daqui! Vou cuidar desse assunto." -disse num tom de comando.

Os curiosos recuaram quando ele se aproximou para fechar a porta. Mas Grinnhilld, Hilda e Mu permaneceram parados. Encarando-os, Máscara apontou a saída.

"Dêem o fora!"

"Senhora..." -Grinnhilld dirigiu-se a Maeve.

"Ela ficará bem." -o tom, apesar de calmo na voz de Máscara da Morte, demonstrava sua impaciência.

Hilda saiu, seguida por Mu.

"Máscara, espero que saiba o que está fazendo." -disse o outro.

"Mu..." -ele o encarou.- "Cai fora!"

Grinnhilld precipitou-se à porta, hesitou um pouco se deveria ou não sair.

"FORA!" -ele berrou impaciente, assustando a velha senhora que ergueu os dedos e fez um gesto cabalístico como se quisesse se proteger.

Máscara bateu a porta com força e respirou fundo, tentando conter a irritação.

"Não maltrate a minha criada." -Maeve disse-lhe arrogante.- "Ela está em minha família desde que a minha mãe era uma menina."

"Então, deveria enterrar essa múmia."

Durante um longo momento, Máscara observou a mulher na cama. Depois, ele caminhou até a cama, determinado.

"Não me toque!" -Maeve recuou, encolhendo-se na cama.

Sem refletir, ele a agarrou pelo braço e puxou-a. Foi então que ele notou uma cicatriz no braço dela. Parecia ter sido feita com navalha e formava uma espécie de letra, uma inicial. Alguém a marcara e ele não a tinha visto antes, pois o braço sempre estivera oculto pela longa manga do vestido. Mas ele não quis demonstrar que essa cicatriz o perturbara.

"Não está em posição de ditar ordens, mulher! Quer me explicar essa palhaçada toda?"

"Dormiu comigo, senhor. Tem a prova disso sobre o lençol." -respondeu com calma, encarando-o com um olhar desafiador.

"Já dormi com virgens antes!E pela quantidade de sangue, parece que estripei um animal aqui!" -era claro que estava exagerando, mas estava nervoso demais para pensar em conter-se. "Não sou um amante soberbo, as ninguém reclamou e eu me lembraria do que fiz, mesmo sonolento!"

"O único animal aqui é o senhor! E solte o meu braço!" -ela disse, desvencilhando do toque e o encarou.- "Não precisa ficar ofendido. Já obtive o que queria. Hannor disse publicamente que éramos noivos, e todos nos viram juntos nessa cama. Aos olhos da corte, eu o trai e ele foi humilhado! Ele nunca se casará com uma mulher que o envergonhou dessa maneira!"

"Tudo isso pra colocar um par de chifres naquele palhaço?" -ele rebateu.- "Você é maluca! Por que não desfez o noivado como uma pessoa normal? Onde estão minhas roupas?"

Ela levantou-se, enrolada no cobertor e apontou para um baú.

"Suas roupas estão ali. Tentei dizer a ele que me deixasse me paz, e da última vez que fiz isso ele..." -lágrimas ameaçavam aparecer e ela tratou de escondê-las.- "Não é problema seu agora!"

"Foi ele quem fez esse corte em seu braço?"

Ela se virou, entreabriu os lábios para falar, mas mudou de idéia. O silêncio dela era a confirmação de que o ruivo havia feito isso. O olhar dele fixou-se naqueles lábios. Eram sensuais e vermelhos.

Lembrou-se de que os tinha admirado na primeira vez em que a viu, e os tocou com os seus. Ele sentiu um inconveniente enrijecimento do membro viril e segurou com força o lençol que tinha sobre o corpo nu e se virou para pegar as roupas.

"Praga! Inferno!" -ele começou a xingar enquanto se vestia, amaldiçoando-se por sentir compaixão por ela. Era um sentimento para os fracos!

Virou-se e viu que ela estava atrás de uma espécie de biombo, se vestindo. Podia ver o contorno das curvas do corpo dela através da sombra projetada pela luz do sol. Voltou a xingar-se em pensamento.

"Se meu irmão estivesse aqui, Hannor nunca se atreveria a me tocar!" -ela disse enquanto se vestia.

"E onde ele está?" -perguntou e depois refletiu por que estava interessado nesse assunto.

"Eu...não sei." -respondeu com tristeza.

"Ninguém para te ajudar? Um amigo? Um...namorado?"

"Ninguém." -ela respondeu.- "E se eu tivesse um pretendente de verdade...já teria me casado com ele para me livrar dessa praga que é meu primo."

"Como é?".

"Se eu tivesse um marido, teria direito à herança de meu pai e seria livre!"

Ela apareceu com um belo vestido rosa, tinha sobre os longos cabelos dourados um kransen, espécie de diadema de bronze, com uma pedra rosa, sobre a testa. Ela virou-se para ele e disse de repente:

"Tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer."

"É? Qual?"

"Case-se comigo."

"O QUÊ!" - os olhos dele arregalaram-se incrédulos.

"Preciso de um marido para receber minha herança." -ele notou que o lábio inferior dela tremeu ligeiramente, negando a autoconfiança que ela queria demonstrar.- "Assim que ela estiver em minhas mãos estará livre."

"Poderia repetir? Acho que não ouvi bem o que disse?"

"Você ouviu muito bem." -ela estava impaciente.- "O casamento não é para toda a vida. O divórcio não é comum, mas acontece entre o meu povo. Será apenas um casamento no nome e sendo um estrangeiro e um cavaleiro, não precisará ficar aqui, poderá partir e depois pedirei o divórcio aos Legisladores e ..."

"Esqueça! Você é maluca mesmo!" -ele falou, fazendo um sinal com o dedo na cabeça.- "Essa é a maior besteira que já ouvi na minha vida! Geralmente as mulheres querem se casar por amor, mas você..."

"Amor! O amor é uma ilusão!" -ela disse com desdém.- "Os homens usam essa desculpa para fazer as mulheres se curvarem à sua vontade. Alguns para esmagá-las. Não acredito nessa tolice!"

Sinceramente, ele ficou chocado com a resposta dela.

Maeve suspirou, sentindo-se derrotada e caminhou até a porta, antes de sair disse:

"Perdoe-me pelos problemas que causei com a minha imprudência. Esqueça o que ouviu, por favor!"

"Ei! Volte aqui! Não terminamos a nossa conversa!" -ele chamou, mas ela não voltou.- "Praga! Mulher maluca!"

E foi atrás dela, tentando calçar as botas.

Controlando as lágrimas, Maeve foi andando pelos corredores. Iria atrás de seus criados e preparariam tudo para partirem. Talvez se fosse atrás de Erik poderia descobrir o que houve com ele, e quem sabe encontrá-lo. Mas, uma mão poderosa a agarrou pelo braço, machucando-a. Alguém a jogou contra uma parede, fazendo-a perder o fôlego com o impacto.

"O que esperava com essa encenação ridícula, Maeve? Me humilhar? Me fazer de idiota? Virei motivo de chacotas de todos os meus amigos!" -Hannor dizia com uma raiva incontida.- "Sua vagabunda!"

"Me solta!" -ela tentava se livrar.- "Você procurou por isso! Prefiro me passar por uma vagabunda aos olhos de todos na corte a ser a sua esposa!"

"Rameira!" -ele levantou o braço para desferir-lhe um tapa.- "Ninguém me julgará por castigar uma noiva infiel como você e..."

Mas uma mão mais poderosa ainda segurou o pulso de Hannor e o jogou contra outra parede com muita força.

"Se levantar essa mão de novo para ela, eu arranco seu braço e bato com ele em você até a morte!" -disse Máscara da Morte entre os dentes.

"Quem é você para interferir?" -disse Hannor se erguendo.- "Não é nada dela! Isso é um assunto de família!"

Nisso, apareceram Hilda, seguida por Mu, Siegfried, Shido e Mime.

"Não falou para ele, querida?" -Máscara da Morte olhou para Maeve divertido.- "Vamos nos casar."

"QUÊ?" -disseram todos os presentes.

Algum tempo depois estavam todos reunidos numa sala reservada com Hilda, com exceção de Hannor que partira logo depois de ouvir o "pronunciamento do casamento". Lá estavam também seus criados Senet, Ulrik e Grinnhilld.

Um senhor de longas barbas brancas apareceu. Maeve explicou que ele era um Legislador.Os Legisladores cuidavam de impor as leis de seu povo desde tempos antigos. Eles eram respeitados por todos e sua palavra sempre era acatada.

"Explique de novo essa história de casamento, Maeve." -pediu Hilda.

"Contei a senhora o meu dilema e o que sofri nas mãos de meu tio e de meu primo." -esclareceu Maeve.- "Infelizmente, só um casamento me garantirá que eu seja livre!"

"Deveria ter me contado sobre o mal que Gunnar e Hannor estavam lhe fazendo, lady Maeve." -disse Hilda com uma pontada de tristeza.- "Teria lhe ajudado. Nossas mães foram amigas."

"Não queria perturbá-la com esses problemas. Mas, esse casamento será apenas de nome, claro." -e frisou.- "E breve. Entenda bem isso, senhor Máscara da Morte!"

O tom era autoritário. A mulher nem o deixara falar e lhe ditava ordens. Isso o estava irritando! Ora, Máscara da Morte não recebia ordens de ninguém, muito menos de mulheres! Aquela autoconfiança o irritava. Porém, percebendo um leve rubor no rosto dela, ele podia jurar que o assunto a deixava inquieta e até...a amendrotava.

"Eu entendi!" -ele afirmou.

"Apenas de nome?" –indagou Mime, que estava quieto até aquele momento.

Para o espanto de todos, ele ficou de pé , com voz autoritária e, ao mesmo tempo, melódica, recitou uns versos:

"Wenn ein Mann verheiratet wird,

und der Mond ist hoch,

er sollte sich mit der Braut hinlegen,

das Assistieren zum Wunsch von Freya."

"Hum...o que significa isso?" -Máscara perguntou curioso e percebeu que Maeve ficou coradíssima.

"Significa." -respondeu Mime.

"Quando um homem se casa

e a lua está alta,

ele deve deitar-se com a noiva,

atendendo ao desejo de Freya"

"Isso é ridículo!" -esbravejou Maeve.

"Se me permitem perguntar." -pediu Máscara da Morte.- "Quem é o boiola de harpinha?"

"QUÊ!" -Mime zangou-se, sendo segurado por Siegfried.- "Como se atreve a me ofender? Sou Mime de Benetona! Um guerreiro deus!"

"Ei..não precisa ficar atacada!" -disse Máscara, sem se importar com a reação do outro, que tentava atacá-lo, mas era impedido por Siegfried e Shido.

"Máscara da Morte, por favor!" -pediu Mu, alterando-se.- "CALA A BOCA!"

"Parem com isso, agora!" -pediu Hilda.

"Então...deveria aprender a calar a boca!" -disse Maeve a Mime, cruzando os braços e acrescentando furiosa.- "Isso não é assunto seu!"

O Legislador tomou a palavra.

"O que o rapaz disse é verdade! É a lei. Sem a consumação não há casamento. Nem herança!"

"Não me disseram nada sobre isso!" -tornou Maeve, alterada.

"Isso não importa!" -disse Máscara, sorrindo sarcasticamente para Maeve, se divertindo com o constrangimento dela.- "Esqueceu-se da noite maravilhosa que tivemos ontem, querida? Ela é tão tímida!"

"Cala a boca!" -ela disse baixinho, fuzilando-o com o olhar.

O Legislador deu de ombros e assumiu uma expressão tão inocente quanto à de um bebê.

"Pensei que você soubesse. Pode desistir desse casamento e voltar para a casa de seus tios ou ficar aqui sobre a proteção da princesa Hilda."

"E deixar Gunnar fazer o que quer com as terras que meu pai deixou para mim e para o meu irmão? Nunca!"

"Ei...minha opinião não conta?" -disse Máscara erguendo a mão, todos o olharam.- "Tô pouco me lixando pra isso...casa logo a gente, que eu vou voltar pra casa mesmo e ela vai ficar aqui! É só isso! Como vocês complicam!"

"Poderia ser mais educado?" -Maeve pediu entre os dentes.

"Eu sou assim...agüente!" -ele replicou.

"Animal!" -ela murmurou e ele escutou, pois riu.

"Então...está bem." -disse o Legislador.- "Mas ela deve ir com você. A esposa deve acompanhar o marido, mesmo que seja por pouco tempo!"

"Quê?" -Maeve encarou o Legislador.- "Você quer que eu vá embora com esse...esse...animal?"

"Animal?" -Mascara da Morte fez um ar de ofendido.- "Não foi isso que você me disse ontem, amor."

"OHHH!..." -Maeve soltou uma expressão de incredulidade.

"Poderia me dizer seu nome para que eu possa realizar a cerimônia, senhor?" -pediu o Legislador à Máscara da morte, que lançou um olhar zangado.

"È Máscara da Morte!"

O Legislador pigarreou e lançou um olhar preocupado para Maeve, que assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Hilda sem muita paciência, pediu que todos se calassem, e logo em seguida o Legislador realizou uma cerimônia rápida.

"É só isso?" -Máscara perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.- "Já estamos casados?"

"Sim." -disse o Legislador.

Maeve ficou refletindo sobre tudo. Não pretendia sair de Asgard, e partir justo com um completo estranho para uma terra estranha! Mesmo que por pouco tempo, isso a afligia.

"Minha esposa." -a voz forte de Máscara soou atrás dela.

Maeve ficou carrancuda.

"Na minha terra, os noivos dão um beijo para selar o casamento. É uma tradição!" -ele disse, fazendo-a olhar para ele com os olhos arregalados.

"O...o que disse?" -indagou com a voz trêmula.

"Apenas isto." -ele respondeu e seus lábios cobriram os dela num beijo suave.

Instintivamente, ela entreabriu os lábios correspondendo ao beijo, mas ao se lembrar que não estavam sozinhos naquela sala e que outras pessoas estava presenciando esse beijo. Maeve o empurrou bruscamente.

Surpreso pela reação dela, Máscara da Morte perdeu o equilíbrio ao tropeçar em um banco e caiu com tudo em uma mesinha, cheia de bibelôs.

"Meus cristais!" -gritou Hilda.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" -Máscara da Morte gritou.

Continua...


	4. Chapter 4

**Golpe do Destino**

**Capítulo 4 **

Máscara da Morte entreabriu os olhos e lembrou-se de onde estava. Continuava no Palácio Valhalla. Percebeu que estava usando um camisolão ridículo e então recordou que havia se casado no dia anterior. Além disso havia algo extremamente vergonhoso!

Quando beijou Maeve ela o empurrou com fúria e ele caiu sobre vários bibelôs de cristais e um deles, muito afiado por sinal, acabou lhe causado um ferimento. Em uma região que não queria nem lembrar.

Porque a maluca reagiu daquele jeito? Era só um beijo! Mas lembrou-se que havia muito medo nos olhos dela. Medo do que?

Algo lhe roçou a cabeça. Deparou com formas escuras que pendiam, oscilantes. Eram patas e cabeças de animais mortos! Levou um susto e, ao se erguer, despencou no chão sobre a nádega ferida.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH! Maldição! Meu traseiro!"

Ao chegar à porta do quarto com uma bandeja de remédios e ataduras para o "paciente", Maeve ouviu um baque. Ao abrir a porta, viu Máscara caído de costas no chão, gemendo e praguejando horrivelmente.

Ela estacou e recuou um passo, espantada com a expressão de raiva e de dor no rosto dele. Ele caíra da cama e aterrissara sobre a nádega ferida.

Maeve correu e ajoelhou-se a seu lado.

"Seu teimoso!" -ela o repreendeu.- "Não deveria ter tentado sair da cama sozinho! O remédio para a dor que Grinnhilld preparou é muito forte, sentirá tonturas!"

"Inferno!" -ele exclamou entre os dentes.- "Tem bichos mortos na cama!"

"Como é?" -ela espantou-se.

"Há bichos mortos na minha cama!" -ele se levantou, mas escorregou e a puxou pela manga do vestido.

Maeve resistiu ao puxão e seu vestido escorregou pelo ombro, as costuras se soltando, ameaçava se rasgar. Acabou sendo puxada e caiu de encontro ao peito largo e musculoso, sendo envolvida pelos braços dele.

"Ooohhh..." -ela exclamou.

"Aaaiiii..." -ele gemeu de dor por causa do novo impacto.

Um calor subiu-lhe pelos seios e face. O olhar dele percorreu a curva dos lábios e os montes suaves que saltavam do decote. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos e ela podia sentir o calor da respiração ofegante dele em seus lábios.

"Pelo sangue de Thor!" -a exclamação de Grinnhilld rompeu a magia do momento. "O que houve, senhora?"

Maeve ergueu-se, vermelha como um pimentão, e ajeitou o vestido para se cobrir. Máscara fuzilou a idosa com o olhar.

"Ele caiu da cama e corri para ver." -explicou-se.- "Vamos, me ajude a levá-lo de volta."

"Nããããããooooo!" -ele rosnou agitado.- "EU FALEI QUE TEM ANIMAIS MORTOS NA MINHA CAMA!"

"Animais mortos?"

Maeve foi até a cama e viu pendurados na cabeceira vários talismãs que com certeza foram colocados ali por Grinnhilld. Ela mordeu o lábio e reprimiu uma risada.

"Tira essas porcarias daí!" -ele ordenou, se levantando.

"Não!" -disse Grinnhilld enfática.- "São amuletos poderosos de cura!"

"Do que está falando sua caduca?" -ele estava irritado ao extremo. Puxou os talismãs e mostrou a ela.- "Me explica esse lixo aqui!"

"Não é lixo!" -disse a idosa pegando os talismãs e mostrando pra ele um a um.- "Isso é o casco de um cavalo que quebrou a perna e se curou! Isso são as orelhas de um gato que viveu vinte e cinco anos! E isso é o osso de um lobo que lutou contra um urso e sobreviveu; e isso é um rabo de lagarto!"

Máscara ouvia tudo com a cara mais desinteressada possível. Maeve assistia a discussão com um olhar divertido.

"Rabo de lagarto? Para que?" -Maeve viu uma veia pulsando nervosa na testa dele.

"Os lagartos logo se regeneram quando perdem um membro!" -explicava a mulher, nervosa, e quase esfregando o rabo de lagarto na cara dele.- "Se você tivesse machucado o braço, eu teria colocado a pata de um lagarto, mas como machucou o traseiro eu coloquei o rabo para que tenha um traseiro novo!"

Ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

"Colocou um rabo de lagarto na minha cama para que eu tenha um rabo novo?"

"Sim!"

Após um breve silêncio.

"TIRE ESSA BRUXA ESCLEROSADA DE PERTO DE MIM!" -ele gritou, afastando-a.- "E leve essas porcarias com você e enfie esse rabo de lagarto no seu..."

A risada divertida e cristalina de Maeve o calou. Ela estava rindo! Era a primeira vez que a via rindo. Estava sempre séria ou com um olhar triste... E ele ficou maravilhado com o sorriso dela.

"Perdoe-me senhor! Mas... estava muito engraçado!" -ela disse limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir.- "Grinnhilld por favor, leve essas coisas daqui! Mas antes me ajude."

"Oh...minha senhora. É tão bom vê-la sorrindo de novo!" -exclamou a idosa.

Elas o ajudaram a deitar-se na cama e em seguida o viraram de bruços. Maeve ergueu o camisolão em que o haviam enfiado e inspecionou o ferimento.

"Abriu parcialmente." -anunciou irritada.- "Custava ficar quietinho na cama? Terei que refazer o ponto."

"Maldição! Isso tudo é culpa sua!" -ele resmungou.- "Precisava me empurrar daquele jeito? E você acaso sabe o que está fazendo com essa agulha?"

"Não devia ter me agarrado na frente de todos." -ela rebateu, enquanto arrumava uma agulha e linha e acrescentou sarcástica.- "Costurei muitos animais na fazenda da minha família! Tenho prática!"

"Bem que você gostou." -ele murmurou.- "E está tendo uma visão bem privilegiada e...aaaaaiiiiiiii! TOME CUIDADO!"

"Ops!" -ela disse falsamente, pois o havia picado de propósito.- "Me desculpe, me distrai com a visão privilegiada do seu...hã..."

"Traseiro." -ele completou irritado de novo.

"Não se mexa! Está em boas mãos!" -disse Grinnhilld.

"No inferno, eis onde eu estou!" -ele gritou.- "Já chega! Vou para casa...deixe-me levantar dessa cama!"

"Mas que homem nervoso!" -replicou a idosa.

"Saia daqui sua bruxa!" -ele gritou.

Grinnhilld foi até a porta e fez um gesto cabalístico, agitando o rabo de lagarto no ar.

"Você deve ser o homem mais azarado da face da terra! Aposto que nasceu numa sexta-feira!" -disse a velha antes de sair.

"Meu azar foi o de ter encontrado vocês!" -ele gritou.- "E me deixe levantar dessa cama!"

"Não! Precisa ficar imóvel!" -Maeve forçou-o para baixo com o peso do próprio corpo sobre as costas dele para imobilizá-lo.- "Tem que me deixar cuidar do seu machucado em seu...seu..."

"Traseiro." -ele disse.- "Isso é humilhante!"

"Sinto muito. Realmente a culpa foi minha." -sua respiração roçou-lhe os cabelos da nuca, arrepiando-o.- "Mas sofreu um corte muito feio na sua...hã...sua.."

"Bunda!" -ele disse sem pensar.- "Qual é o seu problema em dizer bunda?"

"Ora! Eu sou uma dama!" -ela se levantou e o encarou quando ele se virou.

"Uma dama não dopa um cara para levá-lo para a cama!" -ele sorriu irônico.

"Não me lembre disso...seu animal!" -ela ficou irritada e se aproximou da cama apontando o dedo para a cara dele.- "Realmente fiz uma péssima escolha! Devia ter levado o seu amigo em seu lugar. Aposto que o senhor Mu é um verdadeiro cavalheiro e não um grosseirão sem trato como você!"

E dizendo isso saiu, batendo a porta com força. Suspirando, ele voltou a deitar-se de bruços e uma pergunta ecoou em sua mente. Onde estava o Mu? Algum tempo depois, obteve a sua resposta.

Ouviu uma batida na porta e alguém a entreabriu. Era Mu.

"Onde esteve?" -perguntou rispidamente.- "Quero sair o mais rápido possível desse hospício!"

"Tudo bem com você?" -perguntou.

"OH...claro que estou bem, Mu! É só A MINHA BUNDA QUE ESTÁ COSTURADA!"

"Bem." -ele entrou e começou a falar, coçando a cabeça, nervoso.- "Fui ao Santuário, contar a Atena sobre o nosso atraso em voltar. E tive que contar a ela sobre o seu...casamento e o acidente que sofreu."

"Grande!" -ele resmungou.- "Quando voltar pro Santuário, serei motivo de risos de todos!"

Ele ouviu um burburinho do lado de fora do quarto. Estava tendo um mau pressentimento.

"Quem está aí?"

"Bem...você não precisa se preocupar em ser motivo de risos quando voltar ao Santuário...o Santuário está aqui!"

"QUÊ!" -ele ergueu-se nos braços.- "VOU MATAR VOCÊ!"

A porta se abriu e o quarto foi invadido por cinco cavaleiros de ouro. Milo, Shura, Afrodite, Saga e Kanon, fazendo o maior barulho! Todos com expressões divertidas nos rostos.

"Que é isso, hombre!" - diz Shura.- "Se casa e não convida os amigos?"

"Quem deve ser a doida que quis você?" - riu Kanon.

"Vai ver que ele não quer que a gente conheça a senhora Caranguejo!"-disse Milo gozador.- "Será que ela é igual àquelas cantoras gordas nas óperas que imitam as valquírias?"

"Tipo com duas tranças enormes e chapéu de chifres?" -Saga entrou na brincadeira.

"Tipo uns duzentos quilos!" -emendou Milo.

"Então é parenta do Aldebaran." -disse Afrodite.

"Quero que saiam daqui!" -rosnou Máscara da Morte.

Milo se aproxima da cama e ergue o camisolão.

"Que pena! O Mu disse que não teve lua de mel ainda por causa do seu acidente!" -todos deram risadas.- "Puxa! Quantos pontos você levou? Ô mulher braba!"

Máscara da Morte, vermelho de raiva, contava mentalmente até mil, e então...

"CHEGA! ONDAS DO INFER..."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Todos os olhares se voltaram para a mulher que entrava no quarto com uma bandeja com chá. Ficaram mudos ao verem a beleza dela, a face de anjo, os olhos azuis inquiridores, lábios carnudos e vermelhos, os cabelos loiros soltos emoldurando o rosto, causando um belo contraste com o vestido vermelho que usava.

"Quem são vocês?" -ela perguntou impaciente.

"Hã...somos amigos do Máscara da Morte, senhorita...?"-Saga foi dizendo.

"Senhora!" -ela corrigiu.- "Eu sou a esposa dele!"

Todos arregalaram os olhos e alguns abriram a boca com espanto.

"Eu disse que ela era linda!" -falou Mu.

"Minha esposa!" -completou Máscara, com um sorriso vitorioso.- "Maeve. Eles são cavaleiros de ouro...Saga, Shura, Kanon, Milo, Afrodite e estão de saída! Agora caiam fora e Milo, recolha os olhos...ela é a minha mulher!"

"Senhor Mu, francamente." -Maeve o repreendeu.- "Achei que o senhor fosse mais sensato! Como deixa essa bagunça acontecer? Ele precisa descansar, queiram sair por favor! Visitas só mais tarde!"

Todos saíram em silêncio e do lado de fora:

"Onde ele arranjou uma gata como essa?" -exclamou Milo.

Assim que se viram a sós, Maeve se aproximou, colocou a bandeja sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama e pegou a caneca com o chá.

"Beba isso. Grinnhilld preparou um chá para aliviar seu desconforto."

"O que é?" -perguntou com rispidez.- "Olho de cobra e pernas de aranhas?"

Máscara da Morte viu aqueles olhos de um azul intenso se toldarem devido ao comentário sarcástico.

"É um chá feito de ervas cicatrizantes e calmantes." -ela disse, estendendo-lhe a caneca.

"Não quero chá nenhum!" -ele a empurrou de volta.

"É para o seu bem!" -ela empurrou de encontro a ele, de novo.

"Tira essa coisa fedida daqui!"

Ele bateu na mão dela e o chá escaldante escapou da mão e caiu sobre ele, numa onda fervente, escorrendo até a virilha.

"AAAAAAhhhhhhhh!"

"Oh, por Odin!" -ela exclamou e puxou o camisolão para cima com rapidez.- "É pior que uma criança! Por que tem que ser tão irascível?"

"Maldito chá! Por que tem que ser tão quente?"

"Creio que é porque é feito com água fervente!" -respondeu irônica.

Ela pegou um pedaço de pano e molhou-o numa bacia de água fresca que estava em outra cômoda, depois se sentou na cama e passou a comprimir o pano contra a pele avermelhada no baixo ventre. Máscara da Morte encostou a cabeça na cabeceira da cama e fechou os olhos.

"Céus, isso é bom!" -suspirou.

Aquelas palavras sugestivas saíram-lhe pela boca sem pensar. As mãos de Maeve se imobilizaram e, um instante depois, ele abriu os olhos. Estavam ali, a centímetros de distância, tocando-se, olhando um para o outro.

Ele estava despido diante dela, com apenas um lençol jogado sobre as pernas, o peito e o ventre nus à mostra. Suas mãos não lhe obedeciam, seu coração começou a bater aceleradamente. Ele era tão diferente de qualquer homem que conhecera. A pele bronzeada, os músculos bem delineados.

Máscara tocou de leve aquela face ruborizada. Ela era tão macia, suave, fria. De repente a dor desapareceu e todos os seus sentidos se concentravam nela.

"Não deveria me tocar desse jeito." -ele não conseguiu ocultar a rouquidão de cobiça na voz.

Maeve vislumbrou nas palavras um toque de calor e a maneira lasciva que ele a olhava.

"Desculpe-me." -ela mordeu o lábio e foi se afastando, mas ele a segurou pelo pulso.

"Não precisa se desculpar."

Ele se inclinou, os lábios se abrindo.

"N-não..." -ela se afastou.- "Não quero que me toque!"

"Sou se marido. Nem um beijo posso te dar?" -ele sorria, se divertindo com a insegurança dela.

"Eu lhe disse que nosso casamento era apenas de nome!" -ele apertou o pulso dela.- "Não...não pode querer me forçar a fazer o que não quero!"

"Acha que eu...?" -os olhos dele brilharam de raiva.- "Não sou nenhum santo, fiz coisas que te dariam pesadelos pelo resto da vida! Mas nunca violentei nenhuma mulher!"

Maeve arregalou os olhos.

"Desculpe-me, eu...Você é um completo estranho para mim!"

"Chega!" -ele disse enfático.- "Você também é uma estranha para mim, mulher! Me drogou, me envolveu em seus problemas...e eu não deveria ter me prestado a fazer esse jogo imbecil de casamento de mentira. E não pense que há algum sentimento da minha parte por você. É muito atraente, mas apenas isso."

Uma expressão de profunda ira dominou o semblante de Maeve. No entanto, Máscara não queria ouvi-la esbravejar. Agarrou-a pelos braços, colou-se ao corpo tentador. A mão moveu-se para a nuca dela, provocando calafrios enquanto ele se erguia e a puxava para mais perto. Um instante depois, ele pousava os lábios nos seus, em um beijo possessivo e caloroso.

Disse a si mesmo que ela merecia o beijo por tê-lo enfurecido com sua atitude.

Ela tentou virar o rosto, empurrá-lo, mas não conseguiu se desvencilhar do toque. Não tinha forças para se livrar dos braços que a envolviam. Então, com ligeira surpresa, percebeu que, com a ponta da língua, ele traçava o contorno de seus lábios e tentava forçar a entrada, numa carícia de arrepiar, incitando-a a querer mais.

Enquanto sugava os lábios macios, Maeve cravou as unhas em seus ombros, para em seguida acariciá-los. Quando escutou um frágil gemido, Máscara arriscou outras carícias. Com as mãos traçou a cintura delgada até atingir os quadris. Pressionou-a contra si, a fim de incrementar o desejo.

Maeve enrijeceu o corpo e conseguiu empurrá-lo, apavorada. Afastou-se, tapando os lábios com as mãos.

"Como se atreve?" -olhos se encheram de lágrimas e Maeve soltou um soluço.- "Não é melhor que Hannor...é um bruto! Disse que não me forçaria a nada!"

"Não quero que me toque nunca mais!" -ela disse descontrolada, havia pânico naqueles olhos e ela tremia.- "Nunca mais nenhum homem vai me forçar a nada! Todos são asquerosos...selvagens! Eu...eu...odeio você!"

Ela saiu correndo do quarto, deixando-o só, confuso e com uma expressão de raiva.

Continua...

Agradecimentos especiais a todos que estão lendo e dando uma chance ao Cavaleiro de Siri...ops...Cavaleiro de Câncer! He,he,he,he,he...

E um agradecimento especial a Márcia Marques (Aurora), fã número um desse cavaleiro de personalidade tão "amável"...

Um beijão a todos que estão lendo e desculpe se não mencionei nomes...


	5. Chapter 5

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

**Capítulo 5:**

No dia seguinte, Maeve não apareceu no quarto que Máscara da Morte usava. Quem cuidava dele, e de tudo era Grinnhilld. E a pobre senhora teve que suportar as grosserias e o mau humor do Cavaleiro de Câncer.

A coisa realmente piorou durante a hora do jantar.

"Não quero comer essa gororoba que vocês chamam de comida!"- esbravejou empurrando o prato para a idosa.- "Quero um bife! E dos grandes, com muita cebola, e de preferência, mal passado!".

"Mas, senhor..quem preparou o jantar foi..."

"Além de esclerosada é surda! TIRA ISSO DAQUI!"

Grinnhilld fica furiosa, assume um ar indignado.

"Daß die Göttinnen des Schicksals und vom Mißgeschick machen sie, alle Fäden von Haaren Ihres Kopfes zu fallen und vor den dreißig Jahren kahl zu sein!"- diz e coloca dois dedos na boca e dá uma cuspida no chão.

Ele olha aquilo sem entender nada.

"Ela acabou de lançar uma praga em você!" -disse Maeve entrando no quarto.- "Algo sobre seus testículos caírem e privar a humanidade da sua semente no futuro! Devo concordar, seria cruel demais com a geração futura. Grinnhilld vem de uma longa linhagem de feiticeiros...o avô era cigano e conheceu a avó dela na Romênia Suas pragas costumam pegar!".

"Está falando sério?" -ele olha para a velha que mantêm um sorriso maldoso.-"Não acredito nessas coisas de pragas e maldições!"

"Você é quem sabe!" -Maeve diz dando os ombros.

Grinnhilld sorri triunfante e se preparava para sair, Maeve pega a bandeja e o olha severamente, e faz um aceno com a cabeça para a criada para que os deixassem a sós.

"Não almoçou. Devia comer algo!" -ela disse sentando-se na cama e pegando a colher para dar-lhe a sopa na boca como se fosse uma criança.- "Coma!"

"Não quero comer essa lavagem!"

Maeve suspirou nervosa, contou mentalmente até dez.

"Fui eu quem a fiz! Tem carne de coelho, minha mãe dizia que era muito boa para quem está enfermo!"-ela disse.-"O mínimo que poderia fazer é ter um pouco de consideração e experimentar ao menos!"

"Você cozinhou? Há!"-ele riu sarcástico.-"Agora é que eu não como! Você disse que me odiava, vai que colocou algo nessa sopa!"

"A idéia de colocar cicuta ou ao menos um laxante me passou pela cabeça sim!"-ela respondeu furiosa, colocando a colher no prato num gesto brusco.-"Mas seria uma pena desperdiçar uma boa carne de coelho!"

Para a surpresa dele, ela levou uma boa colherada na boca e comeu.

"Viu? Sem veneno ou purgante!"-ela estendeu a colher para ele.

Ele pega a colher e começa a comer em silêncio.

"Está...boa!"-ele disse sem olhar para ela.

"Teria merecido o laxante pelo comportamento horrível que teve comigo ontem!" –ela disse séria.

" Mulher maluca!"

"Poderia me chamar pelo meu nome de vez em quando."-ela pega a bandeja.-"Seus pais não lhe ensinaram que é falta de educação colocar apelidos nos outros?"

"Meus pais estão mortos!"

Maeve o olhou perplexa e houve um pesado silêncio, ela reparou no olhar dele uma pontada de tristeza, que ele tratou logo de esconder.

"Ta me olhando assim por que?"-disse bravo.-"Não sinta pena de mim! Essa tola piedade são para os fracos!"

"Desculpe..."-ela ia saindo.

"Maeve."-ele a chama, fazendo-a parar.-"Sobre o que aquela bruxa disse? É gozação não é?"

Ela o olhou atônita e começou a rir muito. Dava gargalhadas mesmo.

"O poderoso Cavaleiro de Ouro Máscara da Morte de Câncer com medo de uma praga?"-ela enxuga uma lágrima.-"Ai, essa foi engraçada! O que Grinnhilld disse foi: Que as deusas do Destino e do Infortúnio façam cair todos os fios de cabelos de sua cabeça e fique careca antes dos trinta anos!"

Ela voltou a rir e ele permaneceu sério, com o olhar zangado.

"Com medo de perder a sua masculinidade?"-ela disse zombeteira.

"Você já viu o tamanho da minha masculinidade."-ele disse, devolvendo o tom de provocação.-"E não estou com...medo! Nenhuma mulher reclamou até hoje do meu desempenho! Sempre soube como dar prazer para elas!"-disse isso, olhando malicioso para ela.

"Talvez esse seja o problema dos homens."-Maeve retrucou com um tom sombrio.-"Querem sempre demonstrar que são os grandes machões! Mesmo que isso signifique machucar uma mulher!"

Numa grande velocidade, Máscara vence a distância que os separava, fazendo-a recuar e se encostar na parede, ele estendeu ambos os braços, impedindo-a de passar. Com o susto, ela deixa cair a bandeja, quebrando o prato. Mas ele não esboça reação nenhuma com isso.

Havia algo de diferente no olhar dele. Algo que a incomodou muito. Ele tocou em seu braço esquerdo, levantando a manga do vestido, tocando levemente com as pontas dos dedos a cicatriz que ela possuía.

"Ele fez muito mais do que marca-la com uma navalha, não é? Foi ele quem fez isso... e outras coisas, não foi?" -o toque quente de seus dedos, o tom de voz baixo e inquiridor, o olhar profundo a deixou sem reação.

Ela estremeceu e desviou o olhar, abraçando o próprio corpo, como se quisesse se proteger de algo. Sentiu-se envergonhada!

Ela não precisava dizer nada, ele sentia a verdade...E sentiu uma raiva incontida, quase irracional contra Hannor. Ele encostou a testa na cabeça de Maeve e disse:

"Ainda bem que o porco do seu primo não está aqui, por que senão... eu daria a ele uma morte lenta e dolorosa! E da maneira que eu faria isso, não seria agradável de ser visto por você".

Então, ele se afastou dando passagem para ela. Maeve ainda ficou parada algum tempo, só fitando o olhar dele. Estava diferente, como se houvesse...ternura? Impossível! Ele nem deve saber o significado dessa palavra!

Então saiu do quarto, o mais rápido que conseguiu.

Apesar de exausta, Maeve não conseguia dormir. Permaneceu acordada, pensando no gesto e nas palavras inesperadas de Máscara da Morte para ela. Ele era um mistério! Como podia ser um homem irritante, bruto e ao mesmo tempo, ter um olhar...Enfiou a cabeça no travesseiro, querendo apagar a imagem daquele olhar, e a sensação de calor que sentiu quando ele a tocou em seu braço.

Achou que ele fosse tentar algo com ela de novo! Mas ele não fez nada! Não queria admitir, mas aquele homem intratável estava mexendo com ela, com sentimentos que queria esquecer e não queria experimentar nunca!

Mudou de posição na cama várias vezes, mas simplesmente não conseguia conciliar o sono. Decidiu levantar e caminhar um pouco, como sempre fazia quando estava preocupada ou triste.

Vestiu seu manto de pele e saiu pelos corredores, sem querer acabou parando em frente ao quarto usado por "seu marido". A olhou demoradamente e quando ia retomar a caminhada, ouviu um som estranho vindo de dentro do quarto. Ele estava gemendo...sentia dor?

Cautelosa, abriu a porta e percebeu que ele estava agitando-se na cama, se contorcendo, ainda dormindo dizendo coisas sem sentido. Estava tendo um pesadelo!

Maeve achou melhor acordá-lo. Caminhou até a cama e tocou em seu ombro. Ele abriu os olhos de repente e com um gesto rápido, inesperado e violento a agarrou pelo pulso e a puxou para a cama, em seguida foi imobilizada pelas mãos fortes dele e pelo peso de seu corpo sobre o seu...machucando-a.

Assustada, Maeve não conseguia dizer nada, não esboçava nenhuma reação. O olhar dele era furioso, assustador, alucinado. Por fim, conseguiu balbuciar algo:

"S-sou eu...Maeve."

"Maeve?"

E como se realmente houvesse despertado de seu pesadelo, ele a reconheceu, seu olhar abrandou-se e suas mãos suavizaram o aperto, mas ele ainda a mantinha presa sob seu corpo.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu...eu ouvi você gemendo..achei que sentia dor...estava tendo um pesadelo!"-disse tentando disfarçar o estranho calor que sentia.-"Dá...para me soltar?"

"Já soltei."-ele disse com a voz rouca.

Maeve sentiu que o corpo dele reagia a aproximidade, ela engoliu em seco. Ele a soltou e deitou-se de costas, fitando o teto.

"Vá embora!"-ele mandou.-"Ou não me responsabilizo por meus atos! Pois não tenho uma mulher em minha cama há algum tempo...e você é bonita demais!"

Maeve ergueu-se rapidamente, e o encara com espanto. Ele falava sério?

"Eu quero você."-ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.- "Mas vou esperar você implorar por isso!"

"Isso nunca vai acontecer!"-ela respondeu com raiva e indignação.-"Pelo o que eu sei, vai embora amanhã com seu amigo, e nunca mais o verei, até o dia que pedirei o divórcio por abandono...Espero nunca mais vê-lo enquanto eu viver! Quero esquecer que o conheci um dia!"

"Mesmo?"-ele se levanta e fica diante dela.-"Pode ser que nunca mais nos vejamos, mas vai se lembrar de mim!"

Ele a agarra pelos ombros e a puxa, cobrindo-lhe os lábios de maneira ousada e possessiva, a língua invadindo sua boca, explorando, brincando com ela. Os braços a envolvendo, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Maeve esperneava, batia nele com os punhos cerrados, mas era inútil.

Então, seu corpo desistiu de lutar e ela começou a corresponder ao beijo, permitindo que sua língua brincasse com a dele em sua boca. Suas mãos entrelaçaram seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto.

Máscara da Morte se afastou de repente, ela o fitou confusa e perplexa diante da própria reação ao ter correspondido, cedido. Ele sorria satisfeito.

"Seu...seu...animal!"-ela disse, limpando a boca com a mão.

Saiu correndo do quarto, ouvindo a gargalhada dele ecoando pelos corredores.

Na manhã seguinte, conforme o combinado, Mu apareceu para leva-lo embora. Máscara da Morte parecia satisfeito por ir embora. Não queria voltar nunca mais! No pátio, cercado por jardins, havia algumas pessoas.

Hilda, sua irmã, alguns guerreiros deuses, Shido, Mime,Siegfried e...Maeve acompanhada por seus três criados.

Ele a cumprimentou jogando um beijinho, e Maeve virou a cara. Ele foi até ela, não queria perder uma última oportunidade de irritá-la, e beijar aquela boca sedutora que não saia da sua cabeça a noite toda, mais uma vez.

"Também sentirei saudades amor!" -e deu-lhe um beijo rápido e inesperado na frente de todos.

Maeve teve vontade de mandá-lo para o inferno, mas se conteve pois estava diante das princesas de Asgard, e ainda sentia vergonha da cena que fez logo após a cerimônia de seu casamento.

Máscara deu-lhe as costas, sustentando aquele sorriso irritante, quando se aproximou de Mu, ouviu vozes irritadas e alteradas se aproximando. Três homens vinham andando apressados até eles, sendo seguidos pelos guardas que tentavam conte-los. Dois eram velhos e ele não os reconhecia, o terceiro era Hannor...e seu sangue ferveu.

Os criados de Maeve se posicionaram a sua frente, como se quisessem protege-la.

"Não podem me impedir!"-dizia um deles com roupas finas e erguendo um papel.-"Cadê aquela cadela ingrata?"

"Gunnar!"-Maeve estremeceu ao reconhecer o tio.

"Esse casamento ridículo..exijo que seja anulado!"-gritava e empurrou os criados de Maeve, agarrando-a com raiva pelo braço.

"Me solte!"-pedia Maeve.

"Eu sei que não houve consumação nenhuma e isso o torna inválido! Legislador!"-ele se dirigiu ao outro velho.-"Minha sobrinha demonstrou ser uma irresponsável, incapaz, e comete atos que envergonham nossa família! Anule esse casamento e como base na lei, que eu me torne o guardião legal de tudo o que ela possui!"

"Senhor."-Siegfried se aproximou.-"Exijo que se comporte de maneira apropriada estando diante da princesa Hilda...e que solte o braço dessa mulher imediatamente!"

"Meu pai está em pleno direito."-falou Hannor com confiança.-"O pergaminho com as nossa leis dizem claramente que.."

"Pegue esse papel e enfie você sabe aonde!"-disse Máscara da Morte já ao lado de Gunnar, falando com uma calma assustadora.-"Ei, Leitão! Vou contar até três para que largue o braço dela. Um...dois..."

KRÁÁÁKKK!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH"-Gunnar gritou, segurando seu braço quebrado.

"Eu conto muito rápido quando fico com raiva!"-disse irônico, olhando para o guerreiro deus, depois lançou um olhar furioso e assustador para Gunnar.-"Se tocar de novo na minha mulher...eu mato você!"

Hannor avança contra Máscara, pronto para dar um soco nele, mas ele segura o punho dele na mão e o aperta, sendo possível ouvir os ossos da mão serem quebrados, esmagados.

"Já vi vermes mais rápidos e espertos que você!"-ele o encara bem nos olhos.-"Só não mato você aqui e agora...porque quero me divertir te deixando apavorado com a perspectiva da morte! Um dia, palavra de um cavaleiro de Atena, eu vou aparecer de repente para você, pode ser dia ou noite...e vou te matar lenta, e dolorosamente! Mas...primeiro...vou garantir que no futuro, sua semente ruim não vá dá frutos!"

Para o espanto de todos, Máscara da Morte faz algo que ninguém esperava...ele o acerta com seu cosmo...nas partes intimas!

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

"Máscara da Morte!"-Mu não acreditava no que acabava de presenciar e dise resignado e cabisbaixo.-"Atena ai ficar furiosa!"

"Essa doeu em mim..."-gemeu Shido para Mime ao seu lado.

"Agora...ele vai cantar bem fino!"-concordou Mime.

As damas presentes soltaram expressões de espanto.

"Agora."-disse Grinnhilld sorrindo.-"Retiro a praga que joguei nele!"

"Segundo..."-Máscara da Morte, sorri sardonicamente, agarrando Gunnar pela gola da túnica e um Hannor, quase inconsciente pela dor e disse.-"Ah...não posso embora sem praticar meu esporte preferido..Arremesso de Porco! Mas agora, um Leitão e um Capado!"

Então, eles foram lançados longe, sob os olhares de todos os presentes. Passaram voando por sob um muro alto, caindo nos estábulos, dentro de uma carroça cheia de estrume!

"Lugar mais que apropriado!"-comentou Freiya a irmã.

"Freiya!"-Hilda a advertiu e depois concordou com um sorriso.

"E você velho?"-ele perguntou ao Legislador.-"Tem alguma coisa a me dizer?"

"N-não!'-o velho tremia. -"Apenas...glup!...uma coisinha..."

"O QUE É?"-perguntou furioso.

"Que se abandonar a esposa...ela perde tudo e o leit..quer dizer, o lorde Gunnar ficará com tudo o que é dela.."

"MAS...QUE PRAGA DOS INFERNOS!"-ele passou a mão pelo rosto e olhou para Maeve.-"VOCÊS DOIS!"-Máscara da Morte aponta para os criados de Maeve-"Vão voltar pra propriedade da sua senhora e cuidar de tudo até ela voltar!"

"S-sim, senhor!"-responderam Senet e Ulrik ao mesmo tempo.

"E você, Hilda de Polaris, mantenha esses porcos longe das terras de Maeve. Certo! E você, sua bruxa velha, arrume as malas dela agora mesmo!"

"O que disse?"-Maeve não conteve o espanto.

"Não vou dar a esses caras o prazer de te incomodarem na minha ausência, se bem que duvido que o Capado possa fazer algo contra você agora! Você vai para o Santuário comigo!"

Continua...


	6. Chapter 6

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

Máscara da Morte esperava por Maeve impaciente, resmungando a toda hora.

Mu o observava em silêncio e achou deveras interessante o fato do Cavaleiro de Câncer se importar, a sua maneira, com o destino daquela jovem. Começou a notar algo diferente nele, principalmente na maneira que ele a olhava. No entanto, parecia que ele não percebera o quanto Maeve o estava mudando.

Então ela chegou, com um baú como mala e acompanhada por Grinnhilld, que também levava um baú.

"Aonde essa múmia pensa que vai?"-perguntou apontando para a idosa.

"Vou com a minha senhora!"-respondeu a mulher.

"Mas nem na próxima encarnação!"-respondeu ríspido, encarando a velha.-"Minha casa não é asilo!"

"Não vou a parte alguma sem Grinnhilld. Ela vai."-disse Maeve com autoridade.

"Não vai!"

"Vai."

"Não vai!"

"VAI!"-ela aponta para a boca.-"Leia meus lábios, senhor 'meu marido', a Grinnhilld vai comigo!"

"Leia os meus, mulher! ELA SÓ VAI SOBRE O MEU CADÁVER!"

Algum tempo depois, usando o teletransporte, eles chegam ao Santuário. Mu, Máscara da Morte, Maeve e...Grinnhilld.

"A velhota vai ficar com os outros servos!"-disse Máscara da Morte sem olhar para trás.

"Não importa, desde que eu fique perto da minha senhora!"-disse a idosa, que pega um de seus talismãs e o aponta para o Cavaleiro de Câncer.-"Homem intratável!"

"Velha esclerosada!"

"Parem de brigar, por favor!"-pediu Mu.

Maeve não prestava atenção a discussão, estava se acostumando a vê-los brigando, ela olhava a tudo ao seu redor admirada, nunca havia estado na Grécia antes e nunca havia sentindo tanto calor antes!

"O que foi, senhora?"-Mu perguntou a ela, notando o quanto estava ficando vermelha.

"Nada não!"-ela respondeu com um sorriso.-"Só não estou acostumada com esse calor e esse sol."

"Todas as suas roupas são assim?"-perguntou Máscara da Morte.

"Sim."-Maeve olha para o vestido e realmente conclui que ele não é apropriado para um clima quente.

"Ah. Droga!"-ele resmunga, dando-lhe as costas.-"Depois saímos e compramos algo que sirva! Esse calor não vai lhe fazer bem, já que está acostumada ao frio!Deixem esses baús aí, mando algum servo busca-los."

"Por Atena!"-exclamou Mu.-"Nunca pensei que viveria para ver Máscara da Morte sendo gentil com alguém!"

Máscara da Morte fuzilou Mu com o olhar e este o ignorou. Subiram as escadas e Mu os acompanhava. Máscara o encarou e disse.

"Tua casa é aquela!"-ele apontou para o templo.

"Gostaria de acompanhar a senhora Maeve até a sua nova casa."-disse Mu, que não queria perder nenhum momento dos acontecimentos, ainda mais sabendo da recepção que Atena estava fazendo a ela.

Máscara da Morte resmungou alo em italiano, indecifrável, e continuou a subir em direção a sua casa e estranhou o fato da Casa de Touro estar vazia.

"Que lugar lindo!"-exclamou Maeve, observando a paisagem.

"Sim, muito bonito!"-Mu começou a lhe contar sobre o Santuário, sua história e sobre Atena.

Máscara da Morte ficou calado, com o rosto indiferente, caminhando a frente. Vez ou outra olhava para trás e via Maeve e Mu conversarem como se fossem velhos amigos. Ela o escutava com grande interesse, sorrindo de vez em quando para o Cavaleiro de Áries e isso o estava incomodando.

Chegaram em frente a Casa de Câncer e Máscara da Morte parou, olhando desconfiado para os lados.

"O que foi?"-perguntou Mu.

"Tem algo estranho aqui."-ele respondeu.-"Minha Casa está...diferente. Está com...perfume de rosas? O QUE HOUVE AQUI?"

"Mandei limpar o seu Templo!"-respondeu Atena que chegava com um cortejo de Cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze.-"Para receber a sua esposa, Afrodite se encarregou disso. Bem vinda ao Santuário!"

"Obrigada."-Maeve faz uma reverência.

"E precisava infectar minha casa com essas rosas!"-Máscara da Morte ainda reclamava.

"Que grosseria!"-retrucou Afrodite.-"Acredite, as rosas, não foi idéia minha!"

"E de quem foi?"-ele gritou.

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, a porta se abriu e alguém o agarrou pelos cabelos, puxando-o para dentro, diante dos olhares surpresos de todos.

"Com mil infernos!"-ele berrou, e em seguida, leva um tapa na nuca.-"Aaaiii.."

"Não pragueje, maledeto! Impiastro!"-disse uma senhora de cinqüenta anos.-"Essa foi a educação que eu dei a você, infelice! Inutile! Figlio dell'ingrate!"

"MAMMA!"-ele gritou, com os olhos arregalados.

"Figlio dell'ingrate! Como se casa e não convida sua mamma? Enfiou uma faca il mio cuore!"-ela volta a puxar o cabelo dele.-"Tive que saber pelos outros que mio figlio se casou com una bella ragazza! Caspita!"

A senhora de cabelos negros, baixa e robusta, tinha um rosto bonito e aparentava ter muita energia. Embora estivesse vestida como se fosse uma beata.

"Mamma?"-Maeve perguntou cautelosa.-"Mas eu pensei que seus pais..."

"Eles morreram!"-ele confirmou, se desviando de outro tapa na nuca.-"Essa doida é a mulher do meu mestre!"

Recebe outro tapa na nuca.

"Não me chame de doida, infelice!"-e abre o maior sorriso, abraçando Maeve.-"Ah, como é bella a minha nora! Pra isso esse impiastro serviu! Una bella moglie! Quis dizer, uma bela mulher, mio angelo!E como você se casou com esse inutile?"

"Mamma!"-ele gritou alterado.

"Mio nome é Julia, mas pode me chamar de Mamma. Todos me chamam de Mamma!"

"Claro!"-respondeu Maeve.

"È melhor irmos."-disse Atena aos outros.-"É uma reunião de família."

"Vou levar Grinnhilld até o chefe dos servos."-se ofereceu Mu.

"Até mais tarde, Grinnhilld."-disse Maeve.

"Sim, senhora."

"E você seu infelice!"-Mamma falou à Máscara da Morte.-"Nem o nome da sua moglie vai me dizer?"

"Meu nome é Maeve, Mamma."-respondeu com um sorriso.

"Me lembre de matá-la depois, Mamma."-ele disse antes de sair da sala e sumindo dentro da casa.

"Deixa ele."-disse a senhora.-"Ele não gosta de demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas ele gostou de me ver. É assim desde que era um bambino!"

"Realmente, ele é...um tanto difícil!"-na verdade, estava usando uma expressão bem suave par descreve-lo.

"Ora, diga a verdade querida!"-disse Mamma.-"Ele é insuportável, arrogante, intratável, sem coração, e outros adjetivos dos quais não me recordo! Quer um suco? Está com cara de quem precisa se refrescar. Enquanto bebemos, conversaremos."

Durante um longo tempo, as mulheres permaneceram em silêncio, degustando a bebida gelada.

"Todas as sua roupas são assim? Não combinam com essa terra!"-disse Mamma de repente.-"Vamos sair e comprarmos outras. Meu presente de casamento. Um enxoval!"

"Sobre o casamento, Mamma, é melhor que saiba que..."

"Ele não tem uma fama muito boa. Mas, acredite eu conheci o seu lado mais cruel, mas também o mais humano. Ele nem sempre foi assim..."-os olhos da mulher pareciam saudosos.-"Quando era um bambino, era tão carinhoso, tão carente...mas também havia dentro dele uma revolta muito grande, uma raiva, um ódio que não conseguia lidar. E anos a serviço de um homem corrompido pelo mal aqui no Santuário, não o ajudaram em nada!"

"O quê?"

"Me lembro como se fosse ontem. Meu marido e eu voltávamos para casa, e passamos por uma pequena cidade no Sul da Itália. Ele parou de repente em frente a uma casinha adorável com um belo jardim."-ela começou a se lembrar.

"O que foi Estefani?"-a jovem perguntou ao marido.

"Sinto cheiro de morte, Julia."-ele olhou ao redor e percebeu que os vizinhos fechavam as janelas e cortinas rapidamente.-"Aconteceu algo aqui que fez com que as pessoas ficassem com um medo mortal"

"Essa cidade não é controlada por criminosos?"

"Sim."-ele olhou para a porta da casa entreaberta.-"Vamos entrar."

O casal entrou na casa e sentiram o cheiro forte de sangue. Julia reparou nas fotografias sob um aparador de uma família numerosa e feliz. Um piano velho em um canto e vários brinquedos espalhados pelo chão, incluindo uma bola vermelha. Ao chegarem na cozinha se deparam com um cenário digno de um pesadelo.

"Oh...as cabeças!"-a mulher exclamou horrorizada.

"Foram levadas."-respondeu o homem.-"Não perdoaram nem as crianças!"

Ouviram um som e cauteloso Estefani se aproximou do corpo de um homem, sentando em um canto, observando o corpo decapitado do pai estava um menino de uns seis anos.

"Alguém conseguiu escapar a essa carnificina."-disse o homem.

Julia se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado do menino que mantinha um olhar indiferente para o corpo. Parecia que nada mais lhe importava, que não sentia mais nada.

"Poverello!"-a jovem exclamou, antes de abraça-lo e ergue-lo em seus braços.-"Era a sua família!"

"Vamos embora."-o homem determinou.-"Vamos Julia. Se quiser, leve o garoto com você!"

A mulher sorriu e concordou. O marido passou na igreja local e contou a um padre assustado o que houve e deixou instruções ao pároco para que enterrasse a família com dignidade e não contasse a ninguém sobre o menino que sobreviveu.

No caminho, o menino ainda se mantinha calado, não dizia uma palavra, e seu olhar era frio e distante. Mas naquela noite, ele acordou gritando e chorando em desespero, devido ao pesadelo que sempre o acompanharia.

Julia deitou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou, dizendo palavras amigas para acalma-lo. Ficaram assim por um longo tempo, até que o menino se acalmou e o sono voltou a domina-lo.

"Qual é o seu nome, bambino"-ela perguntou carinhosa.

"Gi-Giovanni."- o menino murmurou antes de voltar a dormir.

Maeve escutou toda a narrativa em silêncio, não imaginava que ele tivera um passado tão doloroso. Realmente, não sabia nada dele.

"Ele ainda tem pesadelos?"-perguntou a senhora.

"Sim."-Maeve se lembrou da noite anterior.

"Se ele tiver outro, faça como eu. O abrace a noite até que ele se acalme, isso sempre funcionou."

Maeve deu um grande gole no suco. Se ela soubesse.

"Ma benne! Chega de conversa fiada! Vamos às compras!"

Mais tarde a noite.

Antes de entrar em casa, Máscara da Morte olhou para os céus. O calor insuportável durante o dia era o aviso de que logo choveria.

Entrou na casa pela cozinha com cuidado, esperando uma provável agressão por parte da Mamma, mas reparou no silêncio. Olhou para o fogão e viu o jantar pronto e um bilhete da Mamma lhe instruindo como esquentar a comida.

Sorriu, ela poderia parecer excêntrica, mas era uma excelente cozinheira. Mas não tinha fome. Havia comido algo na rua. A luz da cozinha foi acesa e ele virou-se, vendo Maeve.

Ela usava um vestido de verão branco com estampas de flores azuis, de frente única, saia acima do joelho. Os cabelos soltos e bem escovados realçavam a sua beleza. O olhar dele percorreu cada curva que o vestido fino exibia.

"Oh, é você!"-ela exclamou.-"Ouvi um barulho."

"Onde está...Mamma?"-ele perguntou, desviando o olhar para as panelas, tentando parecer mais interessado no que havia dentro delas.

"Disse que ficaria em um hotel."-ela se aproximou e ligou o fogão.-"Deixe-me esquentar o jantar."

"Não estou com fome!"-ele disse, após reparar que ela não usava um sutiã.-"Vou dormir! Pode ficar com o meu quarto, vou dormir no outro!"

A noite quente e abafada não a deixava dormir! Maeve ainda estava acordada olhando pela janela. Decidiu que iria dar um volta. Não agüentava ficar trancada dentro dessa casa com tanto calor!

Do lado de fora, soprava uma brisa refrescante que amenizou o seu calor. Maeve caminhava a esmo, sem se dar conta que se afastara demais, absorta como estava por seus pensamentos.

Ouviu um forte trovão e o vento aumentou de intensidade. Logo a chuva fina começou a cair, e aumentou, tornando-se muito pesada. Uma verdadeira tempestade!

Foi então que se deu conta de que se afastara demais e não sabia como voltar. Olhou ao redor e correu para se abrigar dentro de um pequeno templo em ruínas, abandonado. Encolheu-se em um canto, tremendo de frio.

Máscara da morte desertou com o som de um trovão. Olhou pela janela e viu que começava a chover. Um estranho pressentimento o incomodou e foi até o quarto onde Maeve dormia, abriu a porta e estava vazio.

Andou pela casa e notou a porta dos fundos entreaberta. Será que ela foi tão estúpida a ponto de sari com um tempo desses? Era bem capaz de sim.

"Problema dela!"-disse a si mesmo, mas a chuva aumentou, os rios e trovões tornaram a noite assustadora, ele praguejou.-"Se ela ficar doente, vão me culpar!"

Vestiu a camisa e as botas e saiu debaixo da chuva fria, xingando Maeve por obriga-lo a sair de sua cama quentinha para essa chuva.

Por um longo tempo, sentindo muito frio e o corpo trêmulo, Maeve ponderava sobre o que fazer. Decidiu enfrentar a chuva forte e encontrar a casa, antes de morrer congelada ou com pneumonia, quando percebeu que alguém caminhava em sua direção e gritava por seu nome.

"Aqui!"-ela respondeu acenando.

O homem começou a correr em sua direção e venceu a distância entre eles num instante. Era Máscara da Morte, com um olhar furioso!

"Ficou maluca!"-ele esbravejou, fazendo-a recuar.-"Não. Maluca você já é! Deve ter surtado de vez! Como pode sair debaixo de um temporal desses?"

"Não estava chovendo quando eu sai!"-ela se defendeu.

"Tem lugares aqui que são proibidos! Se um sentinela a encontrasse... -"-ele levas as mão ao rosto.-"Vamos embora!"

Sem paciência para discussões, Máscara da Morte pegou-a pelo braço e praticamente a arrastou de volta para casa. Ao entrarem, estavam ensopados e Maeve tremia de frio.

Máscara da Morte podia ver através do tecido molhado grudado ao corpo dela, revelando suas curvas, os seios, cujos mamilos estavam endurecidos pelo frio. Os cabelos molhados grudados nas costas e no rosto. Era uma visão tentadora!

"Venha!"-ele ordenou, arrastando-a até o quarto.-"Precisa se secar!"

Ele abriu um baú e tirou de lá toalhas limpas e estendeu para ela . Depois deu-lhe as costas e começou a tirar a roupa e as botas molhadas.

"O..O que está fazendo"-ela perguntou, ficando corada.

"Tirando a roupa. Você já me viu sem ela!"-ele respondeu.-"Não mudei nada nesses dias, e minhas roupas ainda estão nesse quarto! Agora, tira a sua roupa e ...Aaaiiii!"

Ele esfregava a cabeça onde Maeve o acertou com uma escova de cabelos.

"Que foi?"-gritou furioso.

"Não vou tirar minha roupa na sua frente!"-rebateu furiosa.

Maeve não parava de tremer de frio, os lábios estavam roxos e os dentes batendo sem muito controle. Ele suspirou, ficando de costas e pegando roupas secas.

"Não vou olhar! Se troque logo. Está congelando."

Maeve começou a despir-se, mas vez ou outra olhava para ele para ter certeza de que ele não espionaria mesmo. Ao tentar tirar o vestido, a peça colou-se a sua pele, tornando difícil retira-la.

"Ah, droga!"-ela resmungou.

Então, mãos fortes a ajudaram a se despir. Ela se virou perplexa, encarando-o. Estavam um diante do outro, seminus. O olhar dele percorreu seu corpo, e pareciam queimar, e viu neles o brilho do desejo.

Instintivamente, ela cobriu os seios com os braços e deu um passo para trás. Ele lhe estendeu uma toalha.

"Tome e se seque!"

Maeve o olhou atônita. Em silêncio se enxugou e colocou um roupão, e o viu fazendo menção de sair do quarto sem dizer nada.

"Espere...eu...obrigada por me buscar senhor, e..."

"Tá. Só não me chame de senhor mais. Faz com que eu me sinta velho!"

"Não me sinto bem em chamá-lo de Máscara da Morte."-ela abaixou o olhar.

"Giovanni."-ele disse.

"Hã?"

"O meu nome é Giovanni. Mas não fala pra ninguém!"-ele ia saindo, mas Maeve o deteve.

"Giovanni..queria que..."

"Hum?"-ele se vira e a fita.

"Queria... que soubesse que...eu não te odeio."-disse por fim, sustentando o olhar dele. Ela tremia e não sabia dizer se era de frio ou se por outro motivo.

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e fechou a porta do quarto.

"Por que não diz logo o que quer?"

"Do que está falando?"-ela perguntou, tendo um mal pressentimento.

"Que você está doidinha para que eu fique com você!"

"Não seja presunçoso!"-ela rebateu, recuando a medida que ele avançava.

Ela pisou em falso e quase caiu, se não fosse amparada por ele, que a puxou para bem perto de seu corpo.

"O..o que?"-perguntou num fio de voz.

Ele cobriu-lhe os lábios, num beijo suave, mas possessivo. Era a primeira vez que ele a beijava com carinho. Maeve ficou lânguida em seus braços, pressionou os seios no peito musculoso e expressou a fragilidade que, em vão, sempre tentou esconder.

Ele aprofundou o beijo e enquanto sugava os lábios macios, Maeve o enlaçou pelo pescoço, exigindo mais. Ansioso, ele deslizou a mão sob a abertura do roupão, encontrando a forma robusta do seio. O coração de Maeve quase parou de bater quando ele aprofundou a carícia, apertando o mamilo entre os dedos.

Ele se afasta dos lábios dela com grande dificuldade e a olha com um sorriso vitorioso.

"Sabia que me queria!"

Maeve soltou uma expressão chocada e o empurrou.

"Seu...seu..."-ela tremia de raiva e indignação.-"Quem você pensa que é?"

Ele riu e foi saindo do quarto, parou na porta e disse.

"O homem que você quer."

E fechou a porta antes que o vaso lançado por Maeve o acertasse.

"CACHORRO! CRETINO! ANIMAL!"

Continua...


	7. Chapter 7

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

Agradecimentos a todas as minha amigas que estão lendo e adorando a minha fic! Obrigada mesmo!

No início, tive muito medo de escrever essa fic, achava que o personagem não seria muito bem aceito...mas fiquei extasiada em ver que o nosso italiano de sangue quente, Máscara da Morte, tem uma legião de fãs!

Se quiserem conversar comigo, meu MSN é: 7:

Na manhã seguinte, Máscara da Morte entrou na cozinha ainda bocejando e se espreguiçando pela noite mal dormida. Ah, se arrependimento matasse... Ele repetiu essa expressão para si mesmo várias vezes. Deveria ter prosseguido, satisfazendo assim o desejo que sentia por Maeve.

Ora, ela era uma mulher linda, sensual, atraente...e ele não estava morto! Qualquer homem saudável e normal, que aprecie a companhia feminina, ficaria louco por ela!

"Sou um idiota! Se não tivesse me gabado e prosseguido, poderia estar acordando com uma bela mulher em meus braços agora!"-refletia.

Enquanto tomava seu café, olhou para um relógio e ficou curioso por Maeve não ter aparecido ainda. Ainda estaria dormindo?

Deu os ombros, não era problema seu. Mas ao passarem frente ao quarto que ela estava usando, por impulso bateu a porta. Não obteve resposta.

"Maeve? São quase oito horas!"

Silêncio.

"Maeve!"-chamou mais alto, batendo com mais força a porta.

Se estivesse com raiva dele ainda, com certeza responderia, nem que fosse para desfilar palavrões e ofensas. Como continuava sem resposta, ele abriu a porta e viu Maeve deitada de costas para ele, enrolada e encolhida debaixo dos lençóis.

"Ei, Maeve!"

Um gemido fraco foi a resposta que obteve, mas ainda assim ela não se mexeu.

Máscara da Morte se aproximou da cama e a fez se virar. Estava com as faces vermelhas, respirava com dificuldades. Tocou-lhe a testa, estava muito quente, fervendo com muita febre.

"Não...Hannor tire suas mãos de mim..."-ela murmurava, delirante tentando afasta-lo.-"Se me tocar de novo...eu..."

"Calma!"-ele a agarrou pelos pulsos, se esquivando de sua fraca tentativa em agredi-lo.-"Abra os olhos. Maeve!"

"Giovanni?"-ela o fitou e em seguida voltou a fechar os olhos.

Estava delirando com a febre! A chuva da madrugada a fez adoecer.

Súbito, sentiu aflição. O que fazer? O que fazer?

Lembrou-se certa ocasião, quando era um menino e seus pais ainda eram vivos. Teve febre muito alta e a mãe lhe dava banhos em água fria para abaixar a temperatura.

Correu e encheu a banheira com água fria, em seguida foi até o quarto e a pegou no colo, levando-a e em seguida a mergulhou na água. Maeve soltou um grito de protesto por ser colocada ali.

"O que está fazendo?"-ela balbuciou, com a voz fraca, tentando empurrá-lo.

"Calma."-ele pediu, enquanto molhava o rosto dela.-"É para o seu bem. Está doente, com febre! Foi a maldita chuva, não devia ter saído."

Confusa e obviamente chocada com o que ele fazia, Maeve ficou em silêncio, deixando que ele molhasse seu corpo com a água fria, diminuindo a sua temperatura.

'Perdão."-ela murmurou. -"Desde que me conheceu, só tenho lhe causado aborrecimentos, envolvendo-o em meus problemas!"

"Não precisa se desculpar."

"Eu não queria isso..."-ela começou a chorar, deixando-o mudo.-"Juro que não queria, mas acho que...estou me apaixonando por você."

Ele a encarou perplexo pelo o que acabou de ouvir.

"Por que isso teve que acontecer?"-ela continuou.-"Não queria...sei que você não me ama..."

"Sua febre está muito alta!"-ele mudou rapidamente de assunto, erguendo-a.-"Está delirando!"

Com um movimento rápido, retirou as roupas molhadas dela e as jogou em um canto qualquer, depois pegou uma toalha e a secou. A visão rápida de seu corpo nu provocou-lhe um arrepio.

A enrolou na toalha e a levou ao quarto, fazendo-a se deitar e a cobriu, ela voltou a dormir.

"O que eu faço agora?"-Máscara só conseguiu pensar em uma pessoa para ajudar.-"Terei que chamar a bruxa esclerosada!"

Correu para fora, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha, então viu Kiki descendo as escadas.

"Ei, Moleque!"-ele chamou, gritando.

"Hã? Eu não sou moleque!"-Kiki o olhou bravo.-"Já tenho treze anos , sabia?"

"E o que eu tenho com isso?"-retrucou sem paciência nenhuma.-"Corre e chama aquela velha que veio de Asgard comigo. Diz que é urgente!"

"E por que eu?"

"Ta vendo outro moleque por aqui?"-ele gritou.-"Vá agora! Diz que a Maeve está doente!"

Kiki ainda ficou parado, absorvendo as informações. Impaciente com o rapazinho, Máscara da Morte explode:

'VÁ AGORA SEU NANICO LERDO OU EU RECOMEÇO MINHA COLEÇÃO DE CABEÇAS COMEÇANDO COM A SUA!"

Kiki ficou assustado e saiu correndo imediatamente até os dormitórios dos servos.

Ele retornou ao quarto e tocou no rosto dela. Ainda estava muito quente. Maeve abriu os olhos e fez menção de se levantar.

"Fique quieta! Está doente! Pedi que buscassem Grinnhilld."

"Pediu?"-ela riu.-"Eu ouvi a maneira gentil que usou para fazer o pedido."

"O garoto é meio lento."-sem querer, acabou sorrindo também.

Maeve ergueu a mão para tocar o rosto, mas ele a pegou e a prendeu entre as suas.

"Meu corpo está dolorido."-ela disse.

"Vou buscar água..."

Ela não soltou a sua mão.

"Fica aqui comigo...não quero ficar sozinha."-ele permaneceu ao seu lado.-"É a primeira vez que conversamos sem brigar."

"Você...se lembra do que me disse agorinha pouco?"

"Não. Sobre o que?"-ela não entendia a expressão desapontado em seu rosto.

Era a febre. Ela não estava dizendo coisa com coisa. Não poderia estar realmente apaixonada por ele...ou estaria?

"Nada, não."-ele levantou-se depressa.-"Aquele nanico tá demorando!"

A porta se abriu e Grinnhilld entrou depressa, como um furacão, passando por Máscara da Morte e ficando ao lado de Maeve.

"Como ficou doente assim?"-ela indagou.

"Tomou chuva."-ele respondeu, encostado numa parede.

"Ora, a minha senhora tem uma saúde de ferro! Uma chuvinha não poderia ter lhe causado tanto mal."-ela pegou um de seus talismãs.

"Se colocar um bicho morto na cama dela...eu a faço engolir esses trecos fedidos!"-ele ameaçou.

"Wer, denkt er, ist das?"-ela resmungava enquanto abria uma sacola.-"Ich erledigte schon vorher die Gesundheit meiner Gentlemane gleich von Ihren Eltern ertragen zu werden! Ärgerlicher Mann! Das Empören!"

"No meu idioma, Múmia!"-ele disse.

"Vocês dois brigando...podiam parar? Estou com dor de cabeça."-disse Maeve.

"Ta, desculpe!"-ele levantou as mãos derrotado.

"Vou preparar um chá para combater a febre."-anunciou a idosa e se virou para ele.-"Acredito que seja só um resfriado muito forte! Fique com ela."

Ele sentou na beirada da cama e pegou uma pedra que Grinnhilld colocou sob as mãos de Maeve e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

"Eu não disse que.."

"Disse que não queria bichos mortos. É uma pedra!"-ela sorriu.

"Acho que ela lançou outra praga em mim. Quando escovei os cabelos de manhã caíram cabelos demais!"

"Ela disse."-Maeve ergue o dedo e fala imitando Grinnhild.-"Quem ele pensa que é? Eu já cuidava da saúde dos meus senhores antes mesmos de seus pais nascerem! Homem irritante! Nojento!"

"Que idioma era aquele?"

"Alemão. Grinhilld chegou a Asgard fugindo da 2ª Guerra. Quando fica nervosa, solta pragas e palavrões em seu idioma natal!"-ela tossiu.

"Volte a dormir. Precisa descansar."

Ela concordou balançando a cabeça e fechou os olhos. Logo adormecera.

Máscara senta em uma poltrona próxima a cama e a observava. As faces coradas ela febre e a respiração cansada. Começou a sentir algo diferente...sentia medo!

Medo de que ela não se recuperasse. Que sucumbisse à febre! Medo de que ela se fosse...

Balançou a cabeça e suspirou. O que há com ele? As palavras dela, sua inesperada confissão, o abalaram mais do que imaginava.

Então fez algo que não ousava desde que seus pais morreram. Algo que imaginava ter esquecido...Ele começou a rezar.

Rezava, amaldiçoava, prometia e ameaçava uma infinidade de coisas a todos os deuses...Ordenava, ameaçava e pedia aos deuses para que a curassem. Para que ela resistisse.

Nunca se sentiu tão inútil e impotente como agora.

Um dia inteiro e uma noite se passaram. Grinnhilld cuidou da jovem com o conhecimento que possuía sobre ervas medicinais. Apesar dos protestos e insistências por parte de Máscara da Morte para leva-la ao médico, Grinnhilld conseguiu fazer a febre de Maeve abaixar e a idosa afirmava que não era nada grave.

Na manhã seguinte.

Maeve despertou e olhou ao redor, apesar do corpo estar um pouco dolorido por permanecer tanto tempo deitada, ela se sentia muito bem agora. O tratamento de Grinnhilld era muito eficaz.

"Shhh! Não vá acorda-lo, bambina!"

Maeve viu Mamma Julia sentada em uma cadeira do outro lado do quarto e olhou para onde ela apontava. Ela viu Máscara da Morte dormindo, com o corpo todo torto, na poltrona ao seu lado.

"Ficou quase o dia todo e praticamente a noite toda ao seu lado, cuidando de você e quase enlouquecendo a mim e a sua amiga Grinnhilld!"

"Ele cuidou de mim!"-Maeve achava isso difícil de acreditar.

"Sim. Vou preparar um desjejum para você."-Mamma lhe dá um beijo na testa e sai em silêncio.

Com um pouco de esforço se levantou e caminhou até a poltrona. Ficou observando-o em silêncio. Ele passou o tempo todo cuidando dela. Devia estar exausto.

Depois, com cuidado para não acorda-lo, foi ao banheiro se lavar. Olhou-se no espelho e achou a sua aparência horrível!

Ajeitou como pode os cabelos e lavou o rosto. Quando ergueu a cabeça novamente, viu através do reflexo do espelho que Máscara estava na porta, com um olhar cansado.

"O que está fazendo em pé?"-indagou um tanto ríspido.

Antes que pudesse responder, ele a ergue nos braços e a leva de volta para a cama, ignorando seus protestos. Parou de reclamar, na verdade, estava apreciando o ato dele mostrar-se tão preocupado com sua saúde.

"Eu estou bem!"-ela declarou quando ele a cobriu.-"Os remédios de Grinnhilld são muitos bons!"

"Tá, tá!"-ele respondeu.-"Eu decido isso!"

"Só estou com fome!"-ela disse.-"Mamma está fazendo o meu café!"

"Vou acordar a Múmia velha que está dormindo em meu quarto, para ver se está realmente sã...depois desinfeto a minha cama!"-ele disse, fazendo-a rir.

"Por que é tão implicante com a Grinnhilld?"

"Não está mais com febre?"-ele a tocou no rosto, fazendo-a corar.

"Não. Estou bem. Acho que era apenas um resfriado muito forte!"

"Apenas um resfriado muito forte."-ele se levantou e falou ríspido.-"Tem idéia do que eu passei? Tudo porque resolveu passear na chuva!"

"Lamento por não estar realmente doente!"-ela disse brava.-"Da próxima vez, eu prometo pegar uma pneumonia!"

"Você..."-ele apontou-lhe o dedo nervoso.

"Eu o que?" Acha que fiz de propósito? E não grite comigo!"

Ele respirou fundo. Ninguém, em sã consciência, fica doente de propósito.

"Não queria gritar com você, ...des...ahhh, droga! Desculpe tá legal?"-falou com calma.

"Você foi um grosso! Devia te dar um soco!"

"Já pedi desculpas! O que quer que eu faça!"-ele voltou a ficar bravo.

"Nada."-ela murmurou.

"Vou sair!"

E saiu do quarto pisando duro, quase derrubando Grinnhilld e Mamma que entravam naquele momento. Não queria admitir, mas estava aliviado por Maeve estar bem.

Mas percebeu que trazê-la ao Santuário foi um grande erro!

Dois dias se passaram desde que Maeve se recuperou de sua febre. Nesse tempo, Máscara, ou melhor como ela preferia chamá-lo, Giovanni, mal ficava em casa, limitando-se a raras aparições e mal lhe dirigia a palavra. Maeve tentava não se incomodar com isso, ms o fato é que se incomodava e muito com a situação.

Ele ainda estava furioso com ela por ter ficado doente? Ou havia algo mais? Esforçava-se em tentar lembrar se fizera ou dissera algo que o aborreceu muito, mas fora o que ele usualmente estava habituado, não fizera nada.

Naquela noite, decidiu que terminaria com essa situação.

Máscara da Morte caminhava pelas ruas, desde que Maeve confessou em seu delírio com a febre, ele a evitava.

Estaria dizendo a verdade? Ou não? A dúvida o atormentava! Não conseguia tirar isso da cabeça, e nem ela!

Então percebeu o que realmente estava acontecendo! Estava ligado à ela como nunca pensou ser possível acontecer, com mulher alguma!

Não. Isso não podia estar acontecendo! Não com ele! Para que esse sentimento possa existir a pessoa tem que ter um coração. E ele não tinha um!

Isso é loucura! Ele concluiu.

Enfurecido pela própria fraqueza, pelo o que estava sentindo, que acabou esmurrando com fúria um enorme muro de pedras, reduzindo-o, praticamente, a pó.

"Isso não pode estar acontecendo comigo.!"-ele murmurou baixinho.

Ele chegou em casa, tarde da noite como nas duas noites anteriores. Mas desta vez encontrou Maeve esperando por ele.

"O que faz acordada?"

"Posso saber o que eu fiz desta vez?"-ela foi logo perguntando.-"Sei que não morre de amores por mim, e vive me irritando, mas...ao menos podia ter a dignidade de falar comigo!"

"Falar sobre o que?"-ele respondeu.

"Sobre...nós."

"Há! Não tem nós, garota!"-ele disse com deboche.-"Só na sua louca imaginação!"

"Não precisa falar assim comigo!"-ela se levanta furiosa.-"Quer saber, não precisa se preocupar mais comigo. Tomei a minha decisão. Vou voltar para Asgard amanhã mesmo!"

Ele a encarou em silêncio.

"Tenho certeza que o senhor Mu não hesitará em ser gentil e me levar para casa."-ela continuou a falar.

"Com certeza ele está louco para mostrar o quanto ele é gentil para você!"-disse irônico se aproximando dela.-"Talvez desta vez ele cobre pela taxa de viagem e prefira que você faça o pagamento na horizontal!"

De repente, Máscara da Morte sentiu o seu maxilar ficar dolorido.

Ela o havia esmurrado! Ele a encarou perplexo, não pela dor que lhe era insignificante, mas pela ousadia dela.

"Nunca mais ouse insinuar algo assim sobre mim!"-ela sussurrou, esfregando a mão dolorida e saindo deixando-o só.

"Ai."-ele disse esfregando o local atingido.

Ele estava sonhando de novo.

O mesmo sonho, mas agora, mais detalhista.

Ele se via menino de novo, olhando por uma fresta de seu esconderijo o seu irmão Dante fazendo sinal para que não saísse, que ficasse quieto. Viu os homens atirando e encerrando sua curta vida.

Os corpos de sua mãe, de Valério e Ângela se juntaram ao dele. O menino sufocou um grito na garganta, apertando a boca com as mãos, deixando as lágrimas correrem soltas.

Desta vez era a vez de seu pai...mas, sentiu que alguém tocava em seu rosto.

Abriu os olhos, despertando do pesadelo, encontrando o rosto preocupado de Maeve diante de si.

"Estava gritando!"-ela disse.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"-perguntou ríspido, virando o rosto para não encara-la.

Um silêncio pesado se instaurou entre eles, e foi Maeve quem o quebrou.

"Se não quer falar sobre isso, vou voltar ao meu quarto."

Ela se levantou, mas ele pegou sua mão, retendo-a.

"Sua mão está machucada..."-ele comentou, observando os dedos esfolados.-"Eu mereci aquele soco mesmo."

Ela não disse nada.

"Maeve?"

"Sim?"

"Pode dormir aqui comigo?"

Continua...


	8. Chapter 8

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

"Pode dormir aqui comigo?"-ele perguntou.

Ela soltou a mão e se afastou, encarando-o. Ouviu direito?

Ele percebeu o seu olhar e acrescentou.

"Apenas dormir. Não farei nada que não queira. Não precisa se preocupar."

Não precisava? As possibilidades de algo acontecer naquela cama eram muitas. Sem querer, lembrou-se dos beijos que ele lhe deu e arrepiou-se.

"Maeve?"

"Não estou preocupada."-ela afirmou.-"Vai amanhecer logo."

Ele sorriu e essa atitude a fez sentir um forte calor. Deitou-se e ele também o fez e então ficaram deitados, um encarando o outro.

"Por que te chamam de Máscara da Morte?"

Ele deitou-se de costas, fitando o teto.

"Anos atrás, minha família foi morta por criminosos. Quando me tornei o Cavaleiro de Câncer, era só um moleque e a primeira coisa que fiz foi voltar a minha terra natal e matar todos os homens que participaram do assassinato deles. Não poupei ninguém..."

Ela não ousava interrompê-lo. Ele por outro lado, temia dar detalhes demais sobre o que fazia antes, e Maeve sentir repúdio por ele.

"Daquele dia em diante, deixei de ser o fraco Giovanni e me tornei Máscara da Morte de Câncer."-ele fechou os olhos.-"Deve estar sentindo nojo de mim."

"Não, não tenho nojo."-ela respondeu.-"Tenho pena do Máscara da Morte, mas de Giovanni..."

"Não quero que sinta pena de mim!"-disse ríspido.

"Não sinto pena de Giovanni."-ela completou, mantendo a voz serena.

Ele virou-se e estendeu o braço para afastar-lhe uma mecha de cabelos dourados que caiu sobre o rosto de Maeve, prendendo-a atrás da orelha. Era um toque suave, que despertou nela sensações diferentes em seu corpo.

"Prometi que não faria nada, a não ser que você queira. Posso ao menos lhe dar um beijo de boa noite?"-ele indagou num sussurro.

Maeve inclinou-se sobre ele e roçou-lhe os lábios numa carícia suave. Ele a segurou pela nuca e a forçou a se aproximar mais. A reação de seus corpos foi imediata, antes mesmo que se dessem conta, os braços de Giovanni a envolveram e seu corpo ficou sobre o dela, enquanto os lábios se buscavam famintos e insaciáveis.

Maeve sabia que muitas coisas ainda estavam mal resolvidas entre eles, mas isso não importava agora. Ela o queria. Queria muito e seria agora.

De repente, ele a largou e afastou-se um pouco.

"Maeve...olhe para mim."

Ela murmurou algo com os olhos entreabertos, depois focalizou o olhar dele enquanto passava a língua pelos lábios apreciando o sabor que restava neles.

"Você quer que eu continue"-ele perguntou apreensivo.

"Você quer que eu implore?"

"Não."

"Quero sim."-ela respondeu, disfarçando o nervosismo que sentia.

Devagar, inclinou-se sobre ela e voltou a beija-la com vagar, saboreando cada instante, seu gosto, seu calor. Apertou-a de encontro ao corpo, como se temesse que ela pudesse fugir.

Sem parar de beija-la, deslizou a mão por sua camisola e, em vez de retira-la, deslizou a mão por debaixo do tecido e acariciou-lhe o mamilo de um dos seus seios.

Seus dedos, enterraram-se nos cabelos dele, exigindo que ele não parasse a carícia. Ele afastou a sua boca da dela e lhe beijava a pele delicada e suave de seu pescoço, para logo em seguida, mordiscar-lhe o lóbulo de sua orelha, fazendo Maeve soltar um longo gemido de prazer.

Ele soltou os laços das alças da camisola e a puxou para baixo, revelando os seios, então traçou uma linha de beijos ao longo de seu pescoço até os ombros, os lábios ora beijando ora mordendo e deixando marcas em sua pele branca e sensível.

"Sua pele é tão branquinha...cheirosa..."-ele murmurou, antes de alcançar os seios e tomar um deles com a boca.-"Como o seu gosto é bom!"

Maeve estremeceu e gemeu alto, estimulando-o a ser mais ousado. Ele continuava a excita-la beijando, sugando o seio, enquanto acariciava com a mão o outro, e logo em seguindo mordeu devagar o bico intumescido. Maeve achou que iria perder os sentidos.

"Giovanni..."

Sorrindo intimamente por estar lhe dando tanto prazer, ele repetiu as mesmas carícias no outro seio, fazendo-a gritar de tanta luxúria.

Ele voltou a erguer-se e viu o desejo em seus olhos, tão forte quanto o dele.Queria dizer a ela o que sentia. Queria poder expressar tais sentimentos, mas como não encontrou palavras, voltou a beija-la. Com impetuosidade, com força, e foi correspondido por igual ardor.

Afastaram-se pela necessidade de voltarem a respirar, ofegantes.

"Mostre-me mais dessa experiência mágica!"-ela pediu, arquejante.

Então, ele retirou a última peça íntima dela, deixando-a completamente nua sob seu corpo. Ansiosa, as mãos de Maeve buscaram suas roupas, ajudando-o a se despir. Não queria que nada ficasse entre eles e o desejo que os dominava. Ela também beijava seu tórax, abdômen, passando a língua por sua pele, mordendo-o, deixando-o louco.

Em seguida, Giovanni acariciou-lhe a pele macia das pernas de Maeve, tocando-lhe as coxas e descendo os dedos até o centro de sua feminilidade, iniciando uma massagem erótica e estimulante. Maeve se mexeu sob as mãos dele, mas quando ele penetrou-a com dois dedos, ela ficou imóvel, à exceção de um estremecimento ocasional ou outro.

Ele a estimulava, maravilhando-se com a textura suave, delicada e quente de sua pele.

"Por favor..."-ela disse baixinho.-"Não pare..."

Começou a beijar-lhe o ventre, passando a língua na pele já banhada pelo suor, até a boca alcançar a leve depressão entre os quadris, aninhando o rosto nos pêlos dourados e beija-la de modo mais íntimo possível, beijando-a lá com o mesmo ardor dedicado à boca.

Maeve projetou a cabeça para trás, arqueando as costas, enfiando os pés no colchão, para sustentar as pernas, gemendo alto enquanto se mexia de encontro a ele.

"Agora, Giovanni, por favor..."-ela sussurrou.

"Ainda não..."-ele respondeu, sorrindo de satisfação ao vê-la tão entregue à ele.-"Não te mostrei toda a...magia."

"Magia?"

Maeve abriu os olhos e viu a forma esguia e musculosa sobre ela, com dedos e a língua ocupados. Só o fato de vê-lo tão empenhado em lhe dar prazer foi quase o bastante para projeta-la rumo ao clímax.

Havia dois dedos trabalhando dentro dela, estimulando-a, deixando-a fora de si, fazendo-a gemer e movimentar-se com ritmo para ele. Maeve tentou se mover mais rápido, mas a mão livre de Giovanni a manteve no lugar e então introduziu um terceiro dedo.

Um toque final com a língua projetou-a para o auge, e Maeve achou que iria perder os sentidos. E naquele momento alcançou o clímax, que a fez contrair-se toda em deliciosos espasmos.

"Por favor..."-ela implorou.

"Sim...agora!'-ele disse, beijando-a na boca mais uma vez.

Ele também não agüentava mais esperar. Num movimento ágil, acomodou-se sobre ela. Maeve afastou as pernas, pronta a recebe-lo e Giovanni iniciou a penetração. Não com brusquidão, não com força, mas devagar, com carinho...Queria que ela esquecesse tudo o que sofreu antes e encontrar apenas o deleite.

Maeve gemia, aquilo não era fazer amor, era ser possuída. E não queria que ele parasse nunca. Ela o envolveu com as pernas, forçando-o ainda mais para dentro. Ao mesmo tempo, agarrou-o pelos ombros, trazendo-o para si.

"Maeve."-ele murmurou.-"Eu preciso de você...Eu te amo."-e acrescentou numa confissão espontânea e sincera, feita pela primeira vez na vida.

Em resposta, ela o beijou e arqueou as costas em busca de mais. Ele a penetrou com mais força, prolongando os movimentos. Maeve, gemendo, projetou os quadris para Giovanni, encontrando-o, movimento a movimento.

Em seguida, entregaram-se ao ritmo estabelecido pela paixão, com impulso cada vez mais rápido, a tensão subindo mais e mais até que a sentiu estremecer e soltar um grito. Logo, uniu-se a ela em seu prazer, derramando-se dentro dela, conquistado uma totalidade tão perfeita e intensa que desejou que jamais terminasse.

Com grande esforço, e o corpo cansado e satisfeito, levantou o corpo e deitou-se a seu lado, puxando-a de encontro ao seu peito, aconchegando-a entre os braços e encostou o rosto em seus cabelos, aspirando o perfume deles.

"Por Freiya!"-ela sussurrou.-"Nunca imaginei que pudesse ser tão...tão maravilhoso!"

Ele sorriu.

"Faça mais."-ela disse inocente e Giovanni gemeu.-"Quero dizer...mais tarde."

"Tenha certeza disso."-Giovanni se virou no colchão, puxando-a para si até ficarem perfeitamente encaixados.-"Que tal semana que vem? Preciso recuperar minhas forças."

"E toda aquela história sobre os cavaleiros de Atena serem capazes de realizar milagres?"-ela o provocou.

"Quem disse isso, não a conhecia."

"Você foi sincero quando disse aquilo? Que me amava?"-Maeve perguntou.

Ele aconchegou seu rosto entre as mãos e beijou-lhe os lábios.

"Eu nunca disse essas palavras a outra mulher. É claro que fui sincero!"-voltou a beija-la e foi correspondido.-"Sou um tapado, demorei a perceber, mas...sim, eu te amo!"

Ela riu. Em seguida, ajeitou-se sobre ele e beijou-o no queixo.

"Eu também demorei a perceber que estava apaixonada por você, seu tolo!"

"Tenho uma idéia."-disse-lhe acariciando-lhe um dos seios, em seguida, a levantou pelos quadris e a ajeitou sobre si.

Ela voltou a sorrir, seus cabelos dourados caiam pelos ombros e roçavam na pele dele.

"Eu me sinto tão feliz por estar aqui, com você Giovanni!"-disse, pousando a cabeça em seu peito.-"Quero ser sua esposa, de verdade."

Ele acariciava seu ombro e soltou um longo suspiro.

"Você já é!"

E então, se entregaram ao sono, ambos com sorrisos em seus rostos.

Algum tempo depois, Máscara da Morte despertou ouvindo alguém chamá-lo impacientemente na porta. Com um resmungo, afastou Maeve de seu corpo com cuidado, ela soltou um murmúrio de protesto e abraçou seu travesseiro.

Ele sorriu e acariciou seu rosto antes de vesti-se e sair do quarto.

Na porta, encontrou Milo e Aioria, ambos usando suas armaduras de ouro, Aioria andava impacientemente de um lado para o outro.

"Que seja importante!"-disse o Cavaleiro de Câncer, cruzando os braços.

"Você se esqueceu da reunião que Atena marcou com os Cavaleiros de Ouro hoje?"-disse Milo, nervoso.-"E só tamos aqui porque os outros nos obrigaram a descer todas essas escadas para buscar você!"

"A reunião não era às três horas da tarde?"

"São três e quarenta e cinco!"-disse Aioria, irritado.-"Anda logo!"

"Tá legal! Me esperem aqui por favor!"-disse entrando na casa.

Os cavaleiros de ouro que ficaram do lado de fora, estavam mudos e não acreditaram no que ouviram.

"Ele disse...Por favor?"-perguntou Aioria para Milo.-"Ouvi direito!"

"Ele tava sorrindo?"

Ambos balançam a cabeça e dizem ao mesmo tempo:

"Nãããooo! Foi impressão!"

Maeve acordou, ao sentir seus lábios sendo tocados pelos lábios de Giovanni. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo ao seu lado, mas notou que ele estava usando sua armadura.

"Algum problema?"-perguntou quando se espreguiçava.

"Não. Apenas uma reunião chata!"

"Vai demorar?"-ela estava um pouco decepcionada.

"Um pouco. Pretende fazer algo hoje?"

"Acho que vou visitar Grinnhilld. Estou com saudades dela!"

"Tudo bem."-ele a beija com paixão.-"Mas esteja aqui..."

"Vai me mostrar mais um pouco de magia?"-perguntou maliciosa.

"Ah...pode ter certeza disso!"

Eles se beijaram de novo e então relutantes se afastaram. Máscara da Morte chegou até a porta onde os dois cavaleiros de ouro o esperavam.

"Vamos?"-disse sorrindo.-"Ah, Que bela tarde!"

Ele foi caminhando na frente, assoviando, deixando Aioria e Milo boquiabertos.

Durante toda a reunião, Milo encarava Máscara da Morte que mostrou-se alienado, ele queria apenas que tudo isso terminasse e voltar logo para os braços de Maeve. Fechou os olhos e as imagens dos momentos que compartilharam vieram a mente, o rosto dela em total prazer o fez sorrir.

"Então..."-disse Atena, tirando de seus sonhos.-"Se não há mais nada a discutirmos, podemos encerrar a reunião, Cavaleiros."

"Graças aos deuses!"-disse Máscara da Morte já se preparando para sair.-"Tenham uma boa tarde, amigos! Atena..."

"UM MOMENTO!"-gritou Milo apontando para Máscara da Morte, todos o olhavam espantados.-"QUEM É VOCÊ E O QUE FEZ COM O VERDADEIRO MÁSCARA DA MORTE!"

"Hein?"

"Mon Dieu!"-Kamus coloca a mão sobre a testa.-"Que besteira está falando agora, Milo!"

"Não repararam?"-disse Milo exasperado.-"Ele tá educadinho, deu boa tarde a todos quando entrou, está sorridente e assoviando alegre! Ele não é o Máscara da Morte!"

"Milo, você assistiu a Maratona do Arquivo-X de novo?"-perguntou Atena.

"Não."-respondeu Aioria.-"Ontem assistimos a Maratona de Invasores de Corpos, a versão clássica e o remake."

"Falei para não deixarem ele assistir!"-disse Kamus.-"Ele é influenciável!"

"Ei!"-Milo protestou.-"Vamos voltar ao assunto do falso Máscara da Morte?"

De repente, Máscara da Morte começou a gargalhar. Achava tudo isso muito divertido, chegou em Milo e deu um tapinha em seu ombro e disse:

"Quando parar de enrolar a sua noiva e se casar com ela, saberá o que estou sentindo."-e saiu, deixando todos pasmos, principalmente porque ele cantarolava.

Maeve caminhava pelo Santuário, em direção as casas que serviam de moradia aos servos daquele lugar. Estava muito feliz! Queria contar a Grinnhilld que finalmente estava amando e estava muito feliz!

Ao passar por uma ruazinha. ouviu sem querer seu nome ser pronunciado, e curiosa e para não dizer, intrigada, ficou escondida ouvindo duas moças conversarem.

"Ai, sinto falta das visitas que o Máscara da Morte me fazia..."-uma delas suspirou.-"Desde que se casou com aquelazinha de Asgard não veio mais atrás de mim! Ai, que inveja dela!"

Maeve ficou quieta, estavam realmente falando dela e de Giovanni e sorriu.Ela desconfiava pelo jeito atrevido dele que Giovanni devia ter tido muitas amantes e isso não a surpreendeu. Talvez o fato dele não procurar as amantes mais desde que passou a morarem juntos, sim.

"Eu hein? Inveja dela? Eu tenho é pena da coitadinha!"-disse a outra.

"Pena por que?"

"Imagine só. Casada com um homem mulherengo como aquele, é violento, detestável e se não bastasse isso...um assassino frio!"

Assassino frio! Isso deixou Maeve apreensiva.

"Mas ele é tão bom de cama!"-disse a primeira maliciosa.

"Mas nem quero saber dele! Imagine...Brrrr...me arrepia só de pensar naquelas cabeças que ficavam penduradas na Casa de Câncer! Todas de gente que ele matou. Até de crianças!"

Maeve estremeceu. E se afasta rapidamente, tentando digerir as palavras que escutou a respeito do homem com quem se casou. Achava que todos os Cavaleiros de Atena eram homens bons, honrados...nunca imaginou que...

Não...não podia acreditar nisso! Ele era um sujeito difícil de se lidar, mas o homem que a defendeu contra seu primo, a procurou em uma tempestade e cuidou dela quando esteve doente. O homem que a amou com tanta paixão e calor, não podia ser esse...esse monstro!

Correu para o mais longe que conseguiu daquelas mulheres e deixou-se cair de joelhos ao chão. Começou a chorar copiosamente.

Agora entendia o porque dele ser conhecido como Máscara da Morte de Câncer. Eram por causa de sua bizarra coleção.

Ficou horas naquele lugar, longe de todos, já havia anoitecido. Sentia-se confusa! Precisava conversar com alguém. Com um amigo.

Maeve alcançou a Casa de Áries e avistou Mu sentado do lado de fora, apreciando o céu estrelado. Ele percebeu a sua presença e a saudou com um sorriso que logo desapareceu ao ver o rosto dela banhado por lágrimas.

"Senhora Maeve, o que houve?"

"Ele...ele matava pessoas e colocava suas cabeças pela casa, como troféus?"-ela perguntou angustiada.

Continua...


	9. Chapter 9

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

Queria agradecer a todos os reviews que me foram enviados! Estou super feliz com o sucesso alcançado por essa fic! E graças a vocês!

Fiquei entusiasmada por descobrir que Máscara da Morte tem muitos fãs! E que Maeve também tenha ganhado muitos admiradores! ()

Desculpem o atraso em atualizar, tenho tido muito pouco tempo!(')

Agradecimentos especiais a Marcia Marques (canceriana apaixonada!), Mari Marin, Arthemisys (consegui fazer as duas amarem o Caranguejo! Heheheehe), a PandoraAmamiya, Sukky, Petit Ange1, Rafael (Mu), Renato (Aioria), Cinthia, Ephemeron (adorei os comentários no blog das Insanas,Ephe!), Talita Sagitarius, Geminimay, Jéssy, Célia, Leandro, Millachan, e todos que estão lendo e desde já peço perdão se não coloquei seu nome aqui!

Amo todos vocês!

Infelizmente, a fic está chegando ao fim...ÇÇ

Acompanhem os momentos finais!

Boa leitura!

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

"E então?"-insistiu Maeve, deixando Mu sem ação.-"É verdade?"

Depois de um longo período de silêncio, Mu suspirou e finalmente falou:

"Senhora Maeve, por favor, acalme-se. Está muito nervosa!"

Naquele momento, Máscara da Morte descia pelas escadas. Havia parado ao escutar as vozes de Maeve e Mu.

"É claro que estou nervosa!"-ela exclamou exaltada.-"Eu preciso saber se a barbaridade que ouvi é verdade! Ele matava pessoas e colocava suas cabeças como troféus?"

Encostado em um pilar, oculto pelas sombras, Máscara da Morte ouvia tudo. Ela sabia! E como imaginava e temia, ela agora tinha medo, asco dele!

"Sim."-Mu respondeu, com tristeza.-"O antigo Máscara da Morte era um homem cruel e realizou atos imperdoáveis. Mas, este homem que agora usa a armadura de Câncer não é o mesmo de anos atrás!"

Mu sentou-se em um dos degraus em frente a sua casa e continuou a falar.

"Anos atrás, durante uma guerra entre o Santuário e o Mundo Inferior de Hades, nós os doze Cavaleiros de Ouro unimos nossos Cosmos e lá morremos, morremos unidos como irmãos para garantir a vitória de Atena sobre o inimigo."-Mu olhou para as estrelas.-"Atena nos trouxe de volta, com seu divino poder e aqui estamos."

"Muitas culturas acreditam que na morte se alcança a redenção de todos os seus pecados. Acho que é verdade! Do contrário, como se explica o fato da Sagrada Armadura de Ouro de Câncer o ter aceitado de volta, quando só os Cavaleiros honrados e de boa índole podem usá-las?"

Maeve ouvia tudo, sem saber o que dizer.

"Este homem, não é o mesmo assassino frio de antes, Maeve! É outro homem, e em parte essas mudanças se devem a você."-Mu levantou-se e foi até ela.-"Todos os homens possuem um lado bom e outro mal em seus corações. Os acontecimentos em nossa vida, as escolhas que fazemos, determinam qual lado prevalecerá! Ele fez escolhas erradas, viu coisas terríveis, e isso determinou quem ele se tornou."

Ficou em silêncio e depois prosseguiu.

"Mas, ele escolheu trilhar o caminho certo agora. Talvez, e ele nem saiba disso, queira fazer o que é certo e se redimir diante de todos."-sorriu sem graça.-"Pareço um filósofo falando! Vá para a casa Maeve, descanse, reflita tudo o que ouviu."

"Você está dizendo que...está falando para que eu esqueça e confie nele?"

"Sim."-ele sorriu.-"Hoje pela primeira vez, desde que consigo me lembrar, havia um sorriso alegre e sincero nele. E você foi a responsável por isso!"

"Não sei se consigo! Não sei se posso continuar ao lado de um...um monstro!"

Aquelas palavras para Máscara da Morte foram mais dolorosas do que qualquer golpe que tenha recebido até hoje. Decidiu sair de seu esconderijo.

"Maeve."-disse seu nome, cerrando os punhos.-"Vamos conversar em outro lugar."

"Não."-ela replicou.

Máscara da Morte ignorou a resposta petulante e se aproximou dela.

"Não vamos conversar sobre isso na frente de outros."-disse com uma calma que estava longe de sentir.-"Venha comigo, agora!"

Maeve o encarou e passou por ele, erguendo a cabeça, subindo as escadarias. Antes que Máscara da Morte a seguisse, Mu de Áries o segurou pelos ombros e advertiu:

"Cuidado com o que dirá a ela, Máscara da Morte ou poderá perd..."

"Cuida da sua vida, Mu!"-ele o interrompeu bruscamente, seguindo Maeve.

Chegaram na Casa e assim que entraram ela foi logo falando:

"Não minta para mim, diga a verdade!"-Maeve o encarou.-"O motivo de lhe chamarem de Máscara da Morte é por causa das..."

"Das cabeças que enfeitavam as paredes da Casa de Câncer?"- Máscara da Morte deu um passo à frente, com uma expressão indecifrável.-"Sim. É verdade!"

"Pela deusa!"-ela murmurou.-"Até de crianças?"

"Eu matei muitos homens em nome do Santuário, e acredito que nesses combates, inocentes foram mortos também."

"E você sente culpa por isso? Por essas mortes?"

Queria dizer que sim, que sentia culpa, mas não sabia se isso era verdade. Além do mais, jamais admitira tal fraqueza diante dela, e de ninguém.

"Não."

"O que?"-ela não acreditava.-"Não tem um coração?"

"Não há nada de bom em meu coração."-ele respondeu seco.

Maeve sentia que seu mundo desabava a cada palavra que ele dizia. Fechou os olhos, dividida entre o sentimento de indignação que sentia pela revelação de que seu marido não era um cavaleiro honrado, e sim um assassino, e a lembrança da paixão e ternura que ele a cercara na madrugada.

Por um instante, um estremecimento de angústia e arrependimento o dominou. Queria abraça-la e lhe dizer que era tudo mentira, mas era tarde demais agora.

"Maeve..."

Ela saiu correndo em direção ao quarto, sendo seguida por Máscara da Morte, completamente cega por lágrimas que começaram a rolar livremente por suas faces, mas não conseguiu ir longe, pois mãos fortes a seguraram.

"Me larga!"-ela explodiu.

"O que pretende fazer?"

"Vou embora! Vou voltar para a minha casa!"-ela começou a chorar.-"Não quero ficar nem um minuto a mais nesse lugar!"

Então, ele a soltou e sua voz soou seca e impessoal.

"Faça o que quiser. Não vou impedi-la!"-e lhe deu as costas.

Não olhou para trás, mas sabia que ela se afastava cada vez mais. Inspirou fundo, e caminhou de volta para a sua casa. Ninguém viu que dos olhos do Cavaleiro de Câncer uma lágrima escapou.

A primeira que ele derramava, desde a morte de sua família.

Vários dias se passaram desde aquela noite. Mu providenciou o retorno de Maeve e de sua fiel criada Grinnhilld para Asgard. Do palácio Valhalla, a jovem encaminhou-se ao palacete que sua família, onde residia com o irmão.

Sozinha, sem o irmão e sem o homem que amava, Maeve dedicava seus dias a administrar a casa e a propriedade. Os criados a respeitavam muito, para não dizer que a amavam, já que a maioria há anos trabalhava para a família, eles eram a única companhia que possuía. Seus odiosos parentes estavam longe, e nenhum deles ainda se atreveu a perturba-la.

Olhava distraidamente a paisagem pela janela da biblioteca, desviando-se do livro de contas e mal prestando atenção ao jovem Senet que lhe informava os gastos com os consertos do telhado, que sofreram muito com o ultimo e rigoroso inverno.

Mas a voz de Senet estava longe dos pensamentos de Maeve. Será que não foi dura demais? Confie nele, foram as palavras de Mu, mas ela as ignorou. Queria apenas saber a verdade, dos lábios dele, mesmo que isso fosse chocante e doloroso!

"Se estiver incomodando, senhora, posso voltar mais tarde."-ele disse, fazendo-a voltar a realidade.

"Não, Senet."-ela disse, meio desanimada.-"Temos que terminar isso. Quando recomeçar a nevar, quero que os consertos estejam finalizados."

De repente, a porta se abriu e Ulrik, pai de Senet, entrou eufórico.

"O jovem...o jovem mestre...ele voltou!"-disse com uma alegria contagiante.

Maeve disparou para fora e ao chegar nos jardins, viu um grupo de pessoas, cercando um homem jovem de cabelos loiros com alegria genuína! Ele estava vivo! Um pouco magro, mas estava vivo!

"Saiam do caminho, por favor!"-disse, atirando-se nos braços do irmão, e abraçamdo-do com muita força.-"Oh, Erik...Achei que o tinha perdido!"

"Maeve!"-o rapaz retribuiu o abraço, e a beijou no rosto e na testa.-"Minha querida irmã! Não morro tão fácil assim!"

Maeve começou a chorar e a rir ao mesmo tempo. Tinha mil perguntas a fazer e não sabia por onde começar. Então notou uma jovenzinha, de cabelos e olhos azuis claros, parada timidamente perto do irmão.

"E você, quem é?"-perguntou com um sorriso amável.

"Está é Hannelle, irmã."-explicou Erik.-"Se estou vivo, é graças à ela!"

Mais tarde, dentro de casa, Erik contou o que aconteceu. De como foi encurralado e atacado traiçoeiramente por Hannor e seus homens, e abandonado para morrer no meio da floresta. E que Hannelle o encontrou, e cuidou dele.

Durante meses, não conseguia se lembrar nem do próprio nome, mas graças aos cuidados da jovem e de sua família, conseguiu se lembrar de quem era e retornou imediatamente para casa.

"Nem sei como agradece-la Hannelle por ter salvado a vida de Erik!"-Maeve a abraçou.

"Não é necessário."-disse a moça envergonhada.

"E isso não é tudo, irmã!"-acrescentou Erik.-"Irei pessoalmente ao Palácio Valhalla exigir que nosso tio e seu filho paguem por seus crimes contra nós. Mas antes, tenho uma notícia maravilhosa a lhe dar."

"Pois diga, Erik!"

"Hannelle e eu vamos nos casar!"-ele pegou a mão da jovem.-"Nos amamos, e não é certo que aqueles que se amam, devam ficar juntos?"

"Isto é maravilhoso!"-Maeve exclamou, mas logo seu rosto ficou triste.

"Maeve, o que foi? Não ficou feliz com a notícia?"-Erik preocupou-se.

"Não é nada com que deva se preocupar!"-respondeu imediatamente.-"Vou providenciar um jantar para comemorarmos sua volta e seu noivado! Vou pedir que façam todos os seus pratos preferidos e doces também..."-e saiu logo da sala.

Erik ficou intrigado, a irmã estava muito diferente, imediatamente, procurou Grinnhilld e a interrogou sobre tudo o que aconteceu nos meses em que ficou longe.

Máscara da Morte olhou para o copo vazio, estava se embriagando de novo. Sentado em um bar, lançou seu olhar para os companheiros sentados próximos a ele. Eles praticamente o arrastaram até ali.

Seu velho e mau humor havia retornado mais insuportável do antes! Ninguém estava agüentando! E todos sabiam o motivo e por respeito, não tocavam no assunto. Mexeu-se na cadeira incomodado, pediu outra dose e sentou-se longe da algazarra produzida por Milo e Shura, e uma competição para ver quem acertava o alvo em um jogo de dardos. Juntos na algazarra, estavam Afrodite, Aldebaran, Kanon e Saga.

Se fosse há um mês atrás, estaria ao lado deles fazendo apostas e se divertindo também, mas agora...parecia que nada tinha graça.

"Estou preocupado com o Máscara."-disse Afrodite a Saga.-"Ele tá muito tristinho!"

"A mulher o largou. O que queria?"-disse Saga, sem muito interesse.

"Ora, achei que a idéia do Milo de trazê-lo aqui fosse alegrá-lo!"-comentou Peixes, desanimado.

"Todos achamos."-falou Aldebaran.

"Cara! O mau-humor dele tá acabando comigo!"-disse Milo com uma careta.-"Nem bom dia ele aceita numa boa! Que saudades do velho Máscara da Morte...Não acredito que disse isso!"

"Nem eu que ouvi isso!"-falou Kanon.

Máscara observava de soslaio a conversa, respirou fundo e largou o copo vazio sobre o balcão do bar, pagou e saiu, sem que eles percebessem.

Deixou-os no bar e foi direto para o Santuário. Queria apenas deitar em sua cama e esquecer! Deu um sorriso desanimado. Era justamente à noite, sozinho em seu quarto, que a saudade apertava mais. Tentou tira-la da cabeça e do coração, mas foi inútil!

Durante esses dias, tentou se convencer que fora apenas uma atração física, que havia confundido seus sentimentos, que lamentava apenas a ausência de um corpo feminino ao seu lado na cama, nada mais.

Se enganou.

Entrou pelos fundos, nem acendeu a luz quando alguém o agarrou pelos cabelos.

"Giovanni Pierino Mastrangelo!"

"MAMMA!"-gritou espantado por ela ainda estar na Grécia e ali.

"Come La faccia obbligare quello con sua madre?"-ela disse furiosa, soltando os cabelos e dando-lhe tapas no braço.-"Deixou aquela mulher ir embora assim? Sem mais nem menos?"

"Ah, para com isso!"-ele desvia de um tapa na orelha.-"Ela quis ir! Não me trate como um menino!"

"Então aja como um homem, caspita!"-ela falou, acendendo a luz.-"O que houve para que aquele ângelo ter ido?"

"Ela...ela soube o que eu fiz!"-ele assumiu uma pose de durão.-"Não a obriguei a viver com um 'monstro'!"

"Monstro?"

"Foram as palavras dela sobre a minha pessoa."-disse sarcástico.-"Mandei-a embora!"

"Você o que?"-ela deu um tapa na nuca dele.-"Infelice! E você a deixou ir, assim? Sem ao menos dialogar? Contou a ela que aquele Máscara da Morte está enterrado em seu passado?"

"Não há o que dizer!"-ele deu os ombros, esfregando a nuca dolorida.

"E agora fica sofrendo pelos cantos!"-ela levantou as mãos para os céus.-"Ah, Dio Mio! Madonna Mia! Ainda bem que esse impiastro não saiu de dentro de mim! Grazie!"

"Já terminou o drama?"-ele perguntou azedo.-"Pode ir embora agora!"

"Você a quer de volta?"-perguntou, ignorando o que ele disse.

"Sim."-desviou o olhar e depois acrescentou irritado.

"A ama?"

"Sim!"-se surpreendeu com a rapidez que respondeu a essa pergunta.-"Mas não vou atrás dela e implorar que volte!"

"Engula esse orgulho besta, infelice!"-ela deu outro tapa nele, depois o segurou pelos ombros e disse carinhosa.-"Não é sangue do meu sangue, mas o amei como uma mamma amaria seu filho! Per amore, io fechei meus olhos para as coisas que fez, e perdoei cada deslize seu! Mio marito, morreu dias depois de você ter se tornado um cavaleiro de ouro,e morreu cheio de orgulho por isso!"

Ficou em silêncio, ouvindo cada palavra. A última vez que ela lhe disse palavras tão carinhosas, foi quando era menino e ela o acolheu.

"Mamma..."-essa palavra foi pronunciada com um sorriso.

"Mas seu mestre, mio marito, deve estar se remexendo no túmulo com tamanha idiotice que você fez!-ela gritou, dando-lhe vários tapas doloridos.-"Se você a ama, infelice, vá atrás dela!Ou vai deixar uma ragazza linda como Maeve sozinha pro aí?"

"Ei, calma!"-ele a encarou.-"Eu não sei como? Ela me odeia! Tem...nojo de mim, agora!"

"Non! Ela odeia e sente nojo de Máscara da Morte...não de Giovanni!"

Ele a encarou surpreso.

"E quem vai atrás dela? Você, Giovanni? Ou Máscara da Morte?"-Mamma insistiu.

Refletiu alguns segundos, depois pegou o casaco oferecido por Mamma e saiu. Mamma Julia sorriu satisfeita.

Ele desceu as escadas, pensando em como chegaria rápido ao seu destino. Parou, e gemeu desanimado. Só havia uma pessoa que poderia leva-lo à Asgard com a velocidade de um pensamento.

Bateu com força na porta da casa de Mu, que apareceu apenas de calça, esfregando os olhos, com uma cara de sono.

"O que foi"-perguntou, bocejando.-"Sabe que horas são?"

"Não! E não me interessa!"-respondeu e depois fez uma careta.-"Coloca uma camisa! Não sou obrigado a ficar cego olhando para um macho quase pelado! Você vai me levar até Asgard!"

Continua...

Nota: Tradução da primeira fala da Mamma: Como você faz isso com sua mãe?


	10. Chapter 10

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

Nota: Estamos chegando ao fim desta história. Mas não se preocupem, Maeve e Giovanni ainda vão aparecer em minhas outras fics!

**Ephemeron **não me chame de má! (biquinho) Espero que goste deste capítulo.

**Megawinsone **tem razão, só a mamma pra empurrar o Giovanni para tomar uma decisão.

**Mari **espero que goste dos momentos finais dessa fic!

**Marcia e Millachan, **tive que fazer o Caranguejo sofrer um pouco, mas ele se recupera!

**Arthemisys e Jéssy **que bom que estão torcendo pelo Giovanni. Adorei a sensação de que ele ganhou novas fãs com essa fic!

A todos que acompanham a fic...um beijo e obrigada por tudo.

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

"Está triste."

Grinnhilld afirmou, olhando para Maeve, que se assustou com o que ela disse. As duas mulheres estavam sentadas em um dos jardins do palacete, conversavam sobre os preparativos para o casamento de Erik, quando Maeve ficou distraída, com o olhar perdido.

As lembranças do que viveu no Santuário, dos beijos trocados e dos momentos de amor vividos lhe vieram a mente, fazendo-a suspirar melancólica.

"Não! Não estou!"-respondeu depressa.

"Lady Maeve, eu a conheço desde o momento em que nasceu!"-disse a senhora sorrindo.-"Na verdade, eu ajudei a sua mãe a colocá-la neste mundo. A conheço melhor que qualquer outra pessoa nessa terra. Está triste! Está arrependida de ter ido embora do Santuário? De ter deixado seu marido?"

"Era um casamento falso mesmo. Não sei se posso chamá-lo de meu marido."-ela deu os ombros e de repente, explodiu de raiva.-"AI! QUE ÓDIO!"

Grinnhilld arregalou os olhos, espantada.

"Aquele idiota, estúpido, arrogante, egoísta, mal educado, grosseirão, inútil, Filho da P..."-começou a dizer coisas sobre a mãe dele também.-"Não devo ter significado nada para ele, afinal. É um mentiroso! Jurou que me amava, ma não fez nada para me convencer ou impedir de partir! Depois de ter conseguido o que queria, me descartou...aquele..aquele...Ele nem veio saber se queria ou não voltar!"

"E se ele aparecesse?Você voltaria?"

"Eu...não sei."-olhou triste para outra direção.-"Isso não importa mesmo, ele não vai aparecer. Ele não me ama."

"Tem certeza?"-insistiu a idosa.

"Onde estão Erik, Hannelle e Senet?"-indagou, desviando do assunto.

"Foram à cidade, tomar as últimas providências a respeito do casamento."-Grinnhilld levantou-se arrumando a roupa.-"Ulrik os acompanhou e Senet está supervisionando os trabalhos nos campos. Somente nós e algumas criadas em casa. Vou providenciar o almoço."

"Ficarei mais um pouco aqui."

Sozinha, Maeve começou a caminhar prelos jardins, se afastando do palacete e entrando na mata onde brincava com o irmão e Senet quando eram crianças. Como queria voltar no tempo, e reviver esses tempos mais felizes...Novamente, as lembranças com Giovanni voltavam, atormentando-a.

"Aquele idiota!"-ela murmurou.-"IDIOTA!"

"ATCHIM!"-Máscara da Morte espirrou.

"Outra vez?"-indagou Mu.-"Está ficando resfriado? Ou será que alguém está falando mal de você?"

"Hunf!"-ele resmungou de volta, olhando furioso para Mu.

"Não me olhe assim."-disse com serenidade, enquanto caminhavam pela estrada de terra que ligava o Palácio Valhalla à pequena cidade onde residia Maeve.-"Não tenho culpa. Sabe que não posso me teletransportar para lugares que desconheço."

Máscara da Morte grunhiu uma resposta inteligível, fazendo Mu sorrir. Máscara lamentava não ter vindo com a armadura, pelo menos ao sentiria o frio daquele país, que mesmo na primavera tinha ventos gelados.

Mu o observava de relance. Ele sabia que o seu mau humor não era por causa da caminhada forçada, e sim porque estava nervoso, incerto sobre o que dizer a Maeve e o que ela lhe responderia.

"Tem uma cidade na frente."-disse Mu apontando para um pequena cidade.

Quando lá chegaram, procuraram se informar de como chegarem nas propriedades dos Lonnrots. Um senhor apontou um jovem casal que recolhia alguns pacotes em uma carruagem.

"Aquele é o jovem senhor Eric de Lonnrot."-indicou o senhor.-"Se vão para lá, falem com ele antes."

'Erik de Lonnrot?"-indagou Mu e depois olhou surpreso para Máscara da Morte.-"Mas esse não é..?"

"O irmão de Maeve."-respondeu, caminhando até o casal.

Acabou sorrindo imaginando a alegria de Maeve ao ver o irmão vivo. Ao se aproximar dos dois, eles logo o notaram. Erik o encarou desconfiado, mas Ulrik apareceu e o reconheceu.

"O senhor aqui!"-disse o velho criado.

"Você o conhece, Ulrik?"

"Sim, mestre Erik."-disse o velho.

"Sou seu cunhado."-respondeu primeiro.

"Ah...meu cunhado."-Erik o mediu com o olhar.-"Então é você quem tem feito minha irmã sofrer?"

Máscara ia retrucar o comentário, mas foram interrompidos por dois homens que se aproximavam.

"Lorde Lonnrot."-disse um deles.-"Temos notícias terríveis!"

"O que foi?"

"Seu primo Hannor, senhor!"-ao dizer o nome, Erik sentiu raiva.-"Ele se tornou um foragido desde que foi denunciado pelo senhor, mas...ele foi visto por suas terras!"

"Hannor outra vez!"-Erik praguejou.-"Ele com certeza quer se vingar. Meu foi preso por planejar minha morte e Hannor fugiu. Agora é um pária!"

"Senhor.'-disse Ulrik preocupado.-"Milady ficou sozinha em casa!"

Um mal-estar tomou conta de todos, principalmente de um certo cavaleiro. Hannor tinha todos os motivos do mundo para descontar em Maeve seus infortúnios. Fitou Mu e notou o mesmo ar sombrio que seu rosto também demonstrava. De maneira nada calma, perguntou:

"Onde está Maeve?"

Maeve se afastou demais de casa, queria privacidade. Caminhava devagar por uma trilha, escondida na mata. De repente, algo a fez sentir um calafrio. Olhou ao redor, mas nada viu. Quando estava prestes a retornar para casa, uma poderosa mão apertou-lhe a boca.

Maeve tentou se livrar. Mas foi enlaçada pela cintura e arrastada até dentro da mata. A mão sobre seus lábios a impediam de gritar por socorro.

"Quieta, Maeve. Vamos nos divertir um pouco."-ela estremeceu ao reconhecer a voz de Hannor.

Com esforço, conseguiu se livrar da mão sobre a boca e a mordeu com toda a força que possuía. Hannor gritou e a soltou, jogando-a ao chão. Maeve levantou-se rápido, correndo para dentro da mata, para se esconder.

"Maeve! Maldita seja mulher!"-ele esbravejava enquanto a perseguia.-"Vou matá-la! MAEVE!"

Na corrida, Maeve acabou chegando a um pequeno lago em sua propriedade e nesse meio tempo, Hannor a alcançou, derrubando-a no chão, mantendo-a presa com seu enorme corpo.

"Seu irmão e o maldito cavaleiro, seu amante, onde eles estão? Não é uma pena que ninguém esteja aqui para protegê-la?"-sua mão começou a apertar a garganta de Maeve.

Lutando por sua vida, ela começou a tatear em volta e sentiu com as mãos uma pedra, que agarrou e com ela golpeou ferozmente a têmpora de Hannor, fazendo-o soltá-la por causa da dor.

Hannor ergueu-se rapidamente, e a agarrou pelos cabelos, para logo em seguida dar-lhe uma bofetada, com raiva incontida. Um filete de sangue correu pelos lábios feridos de Maeve.

"Eu avisei, mulher. Vou matá-la!"-ele disse, segurando-a pelo pescoço novamente.

"E eu avisei que se levantasse a mão outra vez para ela, eu arrancaria seu braço e o espancaria com ele até a morte!"

A voz carregada de raiva de Máscara da Morte fez Hannor estremecer e Maeve o olhou surpresa.

Ele estava ali? Por que? Por ela? Não importava os motivos, estava agradecida por ele aparecer.

Hannor sorriu com crueldade e desdém, parecia ensandecido. Sua voz saiu soturna, enquanto ele olhava para Máscara da Morte por sobre o ombro, mantendo-a ainda presa em suas mãos.

"Hunf! O cavaleiro bastardo...Vai me matar? Até poderia fazer isso, mas não antes que eu saboreie minha vingança."-ele apertou mais ainda a garganta de Maeve.-"Posso quebrar o pescoço dela antes que faça qualquer coisa contra mim."

Ergueu-se, mantendo Maeve ainda sob seu jugo, enquanto Máscara da Morte o olhava impassível.

"O que fará para me impedir, maldito!"-gritou desafiando-o.

"Agora nada."-ele respondeu.-"Mas vou mata-lo assim que Maeve estiver longe e a salvo."

Hannor gargalhou, parecia que tinha ouvido uma asneira.

"E como espera fazer isso?"-provocou.

"Assim."-disse Mu aparecendo de repente, tocando no braço de Maeve e desaparecendo com ela em um piscar de olhos.

"Assim é melhor."-disse Máscara da Morte se aproximando ameaçadoramente.-"Não queria que minha esposa presenciasse sua morte. Não se preocupe, não pretendo sujar as minhas mãos com seu sangue asqueroso!"

Máscara da Morte ergueu seu dedo para o céu, que ficou escuro de repente, atrás do Cavaleiro, um portal se abriu.

"Ondas do inferno!"

Em frente ao palacete, Mu se materializou com Maeve amparada em seus braços, olhou para trás e viu o efeito do poder de Máscara da Morte. Hannor não mais seria uma ameaça para Maeve e sua família.

Erik e a noiva apareceram, sendo seguidos pelos criados, cercaram Maeve.

"Ele a feriu?"-Erik examinou as marcas vermelhas em volta de seu pescoço.-"Eu devia..."

"Não será mais necessário."-disse Mu.

Erik concordou com um aceno, pela ausência do outro homem, que se dizia ser seu cunhado, deduziu que o próprio cuidaria de Hannor definitivamente.

"Onde está Giovanni?"-ela perguntou de repente.

"Giovanni?"-Mu surpreendeu-se com o nome do companheiro e depois sorriu confiante para Maeve.-"Ele já está chegando."

De fato, alguns minutos se passaram, e logo ele apareceu de dentro da mata, caminhando até eles. Maeve ficou parada, sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Senet foi o primeiro a se aproximar dele e recebeu ordens do mesmo para cuidar do corpo de Hannor lá atrás. Em seguida, chegou até o grupo de pessoas que esperavam em frente do palacete e falou:

"Quero falar com você, Maeve. A sós!"-ele lançou um olhar a todos, dando a entender que não queria ser contrariado.

Erik sorriu, passando o braço por sobre o ombro da noiva e dizendo a todos que saíssem dali. Logo, ficaram sozinhos, um encarando o outro. Maeve ia dizer algo, mas foi ele quem começou a falar:

"Eu não vim para brigar com você." -ele passou a mão nervoso pelos cabelos.-"Tirei a vidas de muitas pessoas em muitas batalhas, todos morreram como guerreiros. Mas matei inocentes também, e ainda posso lembrar de seus rostos. Uma eterna lembrança do quanto terrível eu fui."

"Não posso fazer nada por eles...mesmo que eu vivesse mais mil anos, fazendo o que é certo! Não conseguiria compensar o que eu fiz! Sei que aqueles que conseguiram sobreviver ao Máscara da Morte, e perderam alguém querido, devem me odiar com todas as forças. Sei que a dor de se perder alguém para um assassino, nunca desaparece e, creia-me, essa dor eu conheço muito bem. Também não estou pedindo o perdão deles, porque o que eu fiz é imperdoável!"

"Fui um estúpido com você, mas doeu muito pensar que me odiasse, pelo o que eu fiz. Eu não te mereço, apesar de te amar muito! Mas, farei o que for necessário para provar a você que estou sendo sincero. Que para você eu não quero ser Máscara da Morte, e sim Giovanni."

Ele a beijou, fazendo Maeve sentir um súbito calor que percorreu seu corpo da cabeça aos pés, deixando-a lânguida em seus braços. Mas mesmo assim, ela o empurrou e o olhou furiosa.

"Acha que é só chegar e me beijar que tudo está resolvido?"

"Ouviu o que eu lhe disse agora mesmo?"-perdeu a paciência.-"O que mais preciso fazer para mostrar a minha sinceridade?"

Maeve sentiu o olhar dele toca-la possessivamente, percorrendo-lhe os ombros, seios, cintura, os quadris.

"Não sei se pode fazer algo..."

"Eu posso tentar."

Com um gesto abrupto a ergueu e a jogou sobre o ombro. Maeve deu um grito de susto, atraindo todos para fora para ver o que estava havendo.

"Ponha-me no chão!"-ela gritava e esperneava.-"Seu bruto! Animal! ERIK, ME AJUDE!"

"Tem algo a dizer, Erik?"-perguntou Máscara da Morte ao rapaz.

"Amanse-a, cunhado!"-disse alegremente.

"OH!"-foi a expressão de indignação de Maeve, que tentou socar o irmão ao passarem por ele.

"Onde fica o quarto dela?"-perguntou a Grinnhilld que estava com os olhos arregalados diante da cena.

"O-o último no final do corredor, no último andar."-disse a idosa.

Então, como se fosse a coisa mais corriqueira do mundo, entrou na casa levando Maeve no ombro, que ainda se debatia e o esmurrava, xingando-o por todos os nomes possíveis, sobre os olhares e espanto de todos.

"Guarde as forças e as contorções para quando estivermos na cama, Maeve."-ele lhe disse, subindo para o quarto.

"Oh!"-indignada, Maeve o mordeu no ombro. Mas ele não ligou.

Abriu a porta do quarto e disse com tom autoritário a uma assustada criada que via a cena boquiaberta.

"Avise a todos que não queremos, de modo algum, sermos incomodados."-e fechou a porta em seguida.

Giovanni depositou Maeve sobre a cama, e cobriu-a com o próprio corpo para impedi-la de fugir.

"Como se atreve! E na frente de todos! Está agindo como um homem das cavernas!"

"Estou?"-ele beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, fazendo-a estremecer.-"Estou agindo como um homem faminto de amor, que só quer a esposa de volta."

Ela o fitou, ele sorria. A boca sensual se torcia de um lado, de modo a formar uma covinha em seu rosto. Os olhos, antes sarcásticos, mantinham o brilho do desejo. Uma onde de calor a invadiu. Maeve virou o rosto, tentando não encará-lo.

"Maeve, olhe para mim."-ele pediu, enquanto com uma mão, começou a desabotoar-lhe o vestido.-"Quero fazer amor com você."

Maeve voltou a fitá-lo, ele abaixou a cabeça e sua boca tocou a dela suavemente, hesitante, depois tornou-se possessivo, ardente, exploratório. As mãos dele puxaram o vestido para baixo, com tamanha ansiedade, que Maeve ouviu o tecido ser rasgado, revelando seu corpo.

"Me deixe amá-la."-ele falou com a boca a milímetros da sua, depois a incitou com leves toques.

"Sim..."-ela murmurou.

"Confie em mim..."-ele murmurou, acariciando seu rosto.

"Eu confio, Giovanni..."

Se beijaram com volúpia, e se entregaram ao ato de amor. Ela o recebeu com um sorriso franco, e ele se sentiu o mais rico e realizado dos homens. Após o ato de amor, que se repetiu durante a tarde toda, embalados pelo calor de seus corpos abraçados, mergulharam em um sono profundo.

Novamente ele sonhava...

O mesmo sonho que sempre o perturbara...

Ele se vê criança...com seus seis anos, correndo atrás de uma bola vermelha. Então, ele a alcança e ouve as risadas divertidas de seus irmãos e de sua irmã. Ele se vira e os vê... Valério, Dante e Ângela, mas não era mais um menino, e sim um homem adulto agora.

"Giovanni!" -ele ouve a voz de sua mãe chamando-o e se vira, a vê ao lado de seu pai. Eles se aproximam do homem e o abraçam.

"Meu pequeno Giovanni..." -ela disse meiga.- "Temos muito orgulho de você, não se culpe mais e seja feliz. Não está mais sozinho."

Sua mãe se afasta e seu pais o acaricia no rosto, depois o casal encaminha para a casa, onde seus irmãos os esperavam. Olharam para trás como se esperassem algo. Giovanni olha para o lado ao sentir que alguém o puxava pelo tecido da calça.

Ele se vê criança, ajoelha-se em frente ao menino e lhe entrega a bola vermelha. O menino a pega e sorrindo corre para a sua família, que desaparecem logo em seguida.

Giovanni desperta. Sem sustos, sem tremores ou o coração palpitando. Mas sente uma grande vontade de chorar. Ele abraça Maeve com força, suspirando e depois volta a dormir.

Livrou-se do sentimento de culpa, por não ter conseguido salvar a família...tentaria fazer o que era certo...Naquela noite, não houve pesadelos. Pela primeira vez em anos, Giovanni, vulgo Máscara da Morte, desfrutou do sono dos justos.

Fim...

A seguir...Epílogo.

Tá, não é o final ainda! Em breve, veja o que acontecerá com esses dois...sentiram a falta da Mamma, ela vai aparecer a seguir!

Beijos!


	11. Epílogo

GOLPE DO DESTINO 

**EPÍLOGO:**

Meses depois...Santuário.

Maeve observou o por do sol da janela da sala. Logo ele estaria em casa, para seus braços. Como sempre, chegaria mal humorado por estar com um aprendiz novo, pelas piadas dos amigos sobre ser um homem sério agora, mas o rosto dele sempre se iluminava quando se aproximava de casa.

Aquela Casa de Câncer que outrora foi sinônimo de medo e repulsa, agora transborda alegria e esperança de um futuro mais brilhante. Fechou os olhos e sorriu, imaginando o futuro que tanto ansiavam compartilhar juntos.

Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não percebeu que ele havia chegado até que sentiu seus braços envolvendo-a pelas costas e ele beijá-la no pescoço, enquanto descia as mãos e acariciava a ventre dela.

"Oi."-ela disse, virando o rosto para receber um doce beijo nos lábios.

"Oi, amore mio."-depois ele se abaixa e fala.-"Oi, Ângelo!"

"O que o faz ter tanta certeza de que será um menino?"-ela perguntou rindo do jeito dele. Tão durão perto dos amigos, tão meigo com ela.

"Se for uma menina, se chamará Ângela. Simples não?"

Beijaram-se, mas foram interrompidos por alguém.

"Dio mio! Por que não fazem isso no quarto!"-disse Mamma chegando de repente, colocando sua mala no chão.

"Você não ia embora hoje?"-ele disse ácido.-"Me livro da múmia da Grinnhilld e agora tenho que aturar você fazendo hora extra nesse mundo!"

"Mais respeito, infelice!"-ela lhe dá um tapa na nuca.-"Io vado via, estava esperando você chegar, mas antes, quero me despedir dos seus amigos e da sua moglie. Venha cá, querida."-mamma dá um abraço em Maeve.-"Cuide bem desse impiastro, e quando mio nipote nascer, virei visitá-los!"

"Era só o que me faltava."-ele reclamou.

"Giovanni Pierino Mastrangelo! Mais respeito!"-a mamma o advertiu, justo na hora que os demais cavaleiros chegavam, ouvindo o que ela disse.

"PIERINO?"-disseram todos ao mesmo tempo, admirados, encarando Máscara da Morte, pálido como um fantasma.

"Seu nome é Giovanni? E nunca me contou?"-reclamou Afrodite.-"E olha que somos amigos de longa data!"

"Pierino?"-perguntou Milo.

Maeve se segurava para não rir, mamma Julia olhava impassível seu filho nessa situação difícil.

"Como entram na casa dos outros sem serem convidados!"-ele tentava mudar de assunto.

"A mamma nos convidou."-disse Aldebaran.

"Seu nome é Giovanni?"-perguntou Saga.-"Nem quando eu era o mestre sabia disso!"

"Eu já sabia que ele se chamava Giovanni."-comentou Mu.

"Até o Mu sabia!"-Afrodite ficou indignado.-"Nossa amizade já era, Giovanni!"

"Pierino?"-Milo insistia, tentando assimilar a novidade.

"Mamma e sua boca enorme!"-ele se lamentou.

"PIERINO!KAKAKAKAKAAKAKAKA!"-Milo ria escandalosamente.-"KAKAKAAKAKAKAKAKAKAAKA..PIERINO! Atenção, vocês estão na casa do Cavaleiro de ouro Pierino de Câncer! KAKAKAKAKAKA!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"-Máscara da Morte estava irado.-"ONDAS DO INF...aaaiiiiiiii!"

Mamma lhe dá um tapa na nuca, e ele a fulmina com o olhar, mas Mamma fica impassível.

"Chega de bagunça!"-Maeve fala séria.-"Aldebaran, você não disse que levaria a Mamma ao aeroporto? Então se apresse ou ela perde o avião. Milo se continuar a rir do meu marido, não come mais de graça na minha casa! Afrodite para de fazer escândalo por causa disso! E o restante de vocês... Vão saindo da minha casa!"

"Camminando...camminando!"-dizia Mamma fazendo gestos com as mãos e entregando a mala para Aldebaran.

"Mamma."-Máscara a chamou.

A senhora se virou e ele deu-lhe um beijo no rosto.

"Cuide-se!"

"Você também, mio figlio!"-ela lhe dá um beijo no rosto, mas não se esquece do tapa na nuca.

"Aiii...por que fez isso!"-ele reclamou, esfregando o lugar dolorido.

"Io não sei...mas com certeza mereceu!"

Mamma saiu, Máscara da Morte fez um gesto de quem ia socá-la, mas Maeve toca em seu ombro e beija o rosto dela. Ele suspira resignado.

"Enfim sós."-ela disse.-"Reparou que é a primeira vez que ficamos sozinhos, desde que voltamos de Asgard?"

"É."-ele a abraça.-"Devemos comemorar a ocasião, e aproveitar, pois em alguns meses, não ficaremos mais sozinhos..."-e a beijou.

"Hã..Maeve..."-disse Milo, aparecendo na porta sem jeito, Máscara contou mentalmente até cem.-"Você não falou sério sobre eu não almoçar mais aqui, certo? Foi brincadeira, não..."

Parou de falar, pois Máscara da Morte fechou a porta na cara dele com um chute. Depois a ergueu no colo e a levou até o quarto. Maeve enrubesceu.

Sua Maeve. Apesar de todas as provações, do seu passado, ela o amava...E ele jamais amaria outra. Não tinha a menor dúvida que de que esse amor duraria a vida toda. E muito além.

Fim...


End file.
